


Do It For Him

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Aqua is also a knight bcs bae with a sword never goes wrong, Kings & Queens, Knight Riku, M/M, Prince Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: Riku swore that he’d protect Sora, and there’s nothing in this world that would make him forsake it.The tale of a knight that fell in love with his prince.





	1. Chapter 1

The truth of the story, of when they first met, was kept inside Riku’s heart so deep he didn’t dare share it with anyone other than himself.

It had been his mother, a maid in the palace, who forced him to go hang out there. Her days, always filled with work, didn’t allow for her to leave him in the house. So, he came along with her, promising to behave as she cleaned the castle up and down.

Most of the time, he didn’t dare wander far from where his mother told him to. He would distract himself by wandering around the room. The palace was huge, and even the rooms meant for servants and maids were big and full of secrets. Riku liked to see and explore.

Although, being just a ten-year-old kid, he also got bored.

It hadn’t been something he had thought carefully. It was just that, one day, he decided he wanted to see what was beyond the door and walked out.

The corridors were even more impressive than the room. Pillars of marble and a royal blue carpet that seemed to stretch towards infinity. At the sight, he couldn’t control himself and began walking through. He admired the portraits and paintings that kept the walls full of color, fascinated by the different types of styles there were.

And it wasn’t like he had intended to go far. He just wanted to see what was around…

At least, until he bumped into Sora.

They both fell to the ground, but the boy was the one on top of Riku. He was about to let out a grunt of complaint when a yell came through the end of the hall.

“Sora! Come back here!”

“Agh! I thought I lost him!” the boy said, quickly standing up. Then he did something that Riku would question forever.

He grabbed his hand.

“We need to get out of here!” the boy continued, sprinting away as he dragged Riku by the hand.

“Wait-!” Riku tried to stop the boy. But with the confusion around him, he wasn’t sure what to do. And, as Riku know thought back, there was little he could have done to stop Sora from dragging him around.

They hid in the bushes by the fountain in the garden. Sora had hushed him, bringing his finger to his lip.

“Shh! Leon it’s gonna hear!” he whispered. Riku brought his hands to his mouth, just as Sora did too.

“Sora! Come back here!” the calls from the outside continued.

Riku remembered being pressed against Sora, feeling the heat of skin with the humid air suffocating him. The rustling of the fountain’s water echoing as the footsteps of the stranger left. They had held their breath until they both turned blue and had to loudly gasp to get air back into their longs.

“I think we lost him…” Sora murmured softly, stepping out of the bush. He offered Riku his hand, which he took without hesitance. “Hey wanna play tag?”

Riku stared, eyes wide and incredulous at the smile of the boy. _What_. The boy had just dragged him to who knows were and now he wanted to play?

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to….” Sora continued, a small pout forming on his lips. Riku found his heart squeezing and heart beating. “I’ll just go play on my own-”

Riku’s lips twitched.

“Tag!” he screamed, slamming his hand on the back of the boy. A yelp soon followed, and Riku was sprinting full speed away.

“Hey! Not fair!” the boy’s voice called, but it was mixed in with laughter so Riku guessed he couldn’t be _that_ mad.

That’s how he met Sora.

With an impromptu game of tag. Followed by a wrestling match in the mud, until they were both heaving loudly and out of breath. Their clothes were ruined by the time the sunset came, covered in dirt and sweat. Sora’s laugh had echoed in the small garden, and Riku’s soon followed.

“This is the best day ever!” he had proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

It didn’t last much though.

Leon found them soon after, and Riku’s mom followed.

They had scolded them so much that Sora was crying by the end of it, and Riku was barely managing not to.

“Apologize to the prince in this instant!” his mother had yelled at the top of her lungs.

Riku blinked, unsure of what the words had meant. With carelessness, he put his hands behind his head.

“What prince?”

It earned him a light smack on the head.

“The prince, you brat!” his mother said again. “Prince Sora!”

With the name finally clicking in his mind, he turned. Sora was standing there, red-faced and teary-eyed, looking back at Riku.

“Sorry I beat your ass, prince,” Riku said, sticking out his tongue.

With that, Sora had immediately forgotten the scolding from Leon. He began arguing with Riku about how he ‘_had totally won that last match_!’

His mother’s punishment ended up being harsher than it would have been if he had just stayed quiet and apologized properly. But Riku was glad that at least, Sora wasn’t crying by the time they had both bid each other goodbye.

That alone felt like enough.

The next day, he had thought it would go exactly as previous days had gone: His mother leaving, and him waiting in a boring room until she was done.

“Found you!” It hadn’t even taken Sora an hour to find him again. There he was, with a big grin and an extended hand. “Let’s go play!”

“Won’t you get in trouble again?” Riku asked but didn’t hesitate to take the hand. Sora promptly dragged him through the halls, again.

“It’s alright, Leon was gonna get mad anyway,” Sora replied. “He hates fun!”

Riku let out a chuckle, to which Sora beamed.

“Why am I not surprised?” Riku teased. “Troublemaker much?”

“Well, you’re the one hanging out with the troublemaker!” Sora replied, sticking out his tongue. Riku’s smile grew wider.

“I’m being _kidnapped_ by the troublemaker,” Riku clarified. “Oh, sorry. I’m being kidnapped by the prince…”

“Don’t call me that!” Sora complained. They reached the garden. Riku was sure this would be the first place their guardians would search for but decided not to comment on it. “My name is Sora. So!Ra!”

His face had turned an adorable shade of red, and Riku couldn’t push back the urgent need to continue messing with the smaller boy.

“So.Ra.” he mocked.

“You’re a jerk!” Sora complained, but his hand didn’t leave Riku’s. “I’m not bringing you with me again!”

Riku’s grin didn’t disappear.

“Tag,” he simply said, patting Sora’s side.

Sora never went through with his threat.

They got scolded again. And the day after. And the day after that. By the time the week had rolled around, Riku’s mother had given up on trying to pry his kid away from the young prince. And Leon had decided that despite everything, Riku was good for the competitive spirit of the prince. He let them hang out, as long as Sora behaved during the day.

Sora didn’t always behave though, but he found the way to sneak out either way.

Their escapades became more and more frequent, to the point that Leon decided to just bring along Riku for the lessons. It was mostly etiquette, fighting, and history.

“This is so boring!” Sora whined, sprawled on the floor with a book over his head. “And so hard to remember! Why do I have to learn this…?”

“It’s your duty as the prince,” Leon answered. “Be glad that you’re the youngest. You’d be drowned in textbooks and classes if you were firstborn.”

“Firstborn?” Riku asked.

“Only the firstborn can ascend to the throne,” Leon explained. “And that duty requires far more than a lesson or two of history.”

“That’s why I’m glad Ven is going to be King,” Sora said, happily moving his face away from the book. “I don’t have to learn all that stuff he does! He never has time to play with me anymore!”

“He’s going to be the King, Sora,” Leon sighed. “Children play is no longer of his concern.”

Riku saw Sora’s face drop, from the corner of his eyes. It was obvious Leon’s words had affected him. But instead of saying it, he simply stayed quiet.

A fake, forced, smile came to his lips.

“You’re just saying that because you’re an old grump!”

Riku snorted loudly, and they both high fived each other. Leon scolded them for an entire hour after. Riku made sure to hold Sora’s hand throughout.

“Everyone likes games,” Riku said in whispers when Leon was turned. “I’m sure Ven misses playing with you too.”

The soft trace of a smile adorned Sora’s face. It was shy and small -barely there- but definitely real.

“Thanks,” was all Sora answered. “You’re the best, Riku.”

He pretended not to notice how much the words made his face heat up. Or how much his palms sweated, and his grin spread without his consent. Because the truth of the matter was that just making Sora feel better, was enough to make Riku so happy he lost control of himself.

The feeling of completion didn’t go away hours after. And even then, he slept remembering Sora’s bright and cheerful grin as they played tag in the garden of the palace.

///

Sora had a fiancé. A princess from the neighboring country named Kairi. She was known across the land for her fiery red hair that matched her kind but lively personality.

Despite that, Sora didn’t seem the least interested in courting the young lady. Sure, he brought her gifts and invited her to play, but it was normal for Sora. That was just him making friends and trying to be kind to others.

Riku knew because he had asked.

“You like Kairi?”

“Of course, I do!” he had replied. “She’s cool. The bracelets she made are very pretty-”

“I meant-,” Riku interrupted. “-like…more than a friend.”

They were in the garden. Sora was sprawled in the grass, while Riku sat on the bench by the shade of the tree. Sora’s eyes turned to him, wide and curious.

“Like a best friend?” Sora asked.

“Do you even know what ‘fiancé’ means?” Riku asked, incredulous at his friend’s words.

“I dunno,” Sora said, shrugging. “From what I’ve heard it’s like a team partner…”

“It means you’re gonna marry her,” Riku explained, letting out a huff of laughter when Sora bolted upwards. “You know, like a mom and a dad.”

“Gross!” Sora exclaimed. “I don’t wanna marry her! She’s my friend!”

“Kairi and Sora, kissing on a tree-!” Riku began singing. Sora’s face flushed immediately, just as he rose from the grass. Riku began running away. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

“Stop!” Sora yelled back.

The wooden swords that had been tossed to the ground, were picked up again. As they began playing, the teasing was forgotten. What followed was an afternoon, like any other, with them pretending they were adventurers that set out to save princesses from the dark forces.

Riku wouldn’t have traded those moments for anything in the world. Those afternoons, when they could be carefree and happy. When their biggest worry was how would they defeat the evil queen that had cursed princess Aurora.

But it had all changed when, one day, Sora didn’t appear to play. Worried, Riku had rushed to search the castle. He tried to ask Leon, who was surprised that Sora wasn’t with Riku, but he wouldn’t answer. Apparently, he was as lost at where the young prince was as Riku.

“He’ll come around eventually,” was all he said. “He has to.”

For some reason, it infuriated Riku

Sora was missing, and no one knew where he was? Didn’t all these people know him? Weren’t they all supposed to take care of him? If they weren’t then, who was?

“You’re useless!” he yelled without thinking. The shock in Leon's face that followed caught Riku off guard.

He quickly turned around and ran. If no one was going to find Sora, then he would. He searched from top to bottom the castle, the rooms, the places he knew Sora used as a hiding spot. He had searched everywhere, the entire day, until there was nowhere else to search for.

At least, inside.

He stared at the forest, with its big and intimidating trees that loomed over. His heart panged at the sight. There was no lead, no reason to believe it, but Riku had a strong feeling Sora was hiding there. He followed that feeling through the thick foliage. He walked until his feet ached, and there was no sight of the palace nearby.

That’s where he found Sora. Curled up underneath a tree, staring at the sky, more dark blue, than pink, with little to no light anymore. Riku had grabbed an oil lamp before living, which proved to be useful as he neared his friend.

He finally allowed himself to breathe, realizing how labored it was. The sprint had taken a toll on him, but it was worth it, seeing Sora was okay.

“There you are…Everyone’s looking for you,” he lied. But a little white lie wouldn’t hurt, right? “What happened?”

But Sora didn’t answer. His eyes were unfocused, as he offered an envelope in his hands. Riku could recognize the calligraphy from the “To: Sora” scribbled on the outside. It was the prince’s handwriting.

Without another word, he took it and sat next to Sora. The edges of the paper were torn and worn out, and it was crumbled all over. It had taken Riku a few minutes to read it, but he couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped him when he did.

_Dear Sora, _

_I’m so sorry to leave this burden to you. I know this is not what anyone had planned for us, and I’ll understand if in your heart you start calling me selfish. I can’t refute that I am. But know that, no matter what, I love you. And while this may seem an act of resentment, it’s not. I simply cannot longer deny my heart._

_One day, I hope you understand what I mean, and you’ll forgive your foolish brother. _

_Love, Ven. _

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do, Riku…” Sora said. The small traces of tears trailed down ocean eyes. “Why did he leave…? I miss him, Riku. He was my only brother…I wanted to play with him more.”

Internally, Riku was freaking out. He didn’t know how to handle this situation; he had never seen Sora so distressed, so lost. The tears were filling his eyes, and he was desperately holding his knees in an attempt to keep them from spilling. For the first time in his life, Riku felt nervous. Because this was a Sora he had never seen -had never thought he would see. So sad and alone, trying to grasp at anything to make sense of what had happened.

“It’s not fair,” Sora’s voice cracked. “Why couldn’t he stay? Didn’t he love me? Did I do something wrong?”

Sora was overthinking. This only happened when he was really upset. When he could no longer push away dark thoughts filling his mind. Whenever Leon compared him to Ven or said he was the worst prince he had ever had to teach. And usually, just a few jokes would pull him out of it but…

This time around, Riku knew, jokes wouldn’t be enough.

“You didn’t do a thing wrong, Sora,” Riku replied, hands going to squeeze Sora’s. “You did everything just fine. It’s not your fault.”

“But then why did he leave?!” he tried to argue, but the tears had managed to finally spill. The unoccupied hand tried to wipe them away, but it was a pointless effort. “Does he hate me?! Will everyone leave me too!?”

“They won’t!” Riku was quick to argue. He locked eyes with Sora, whose tears were rolling down soft cheeks. Riku’s determined gaze refused to leave Sora’s pained expression. “_I won’t_!”

“Not even if you hate me…?” Sora asked, his voice diminishing in sound. It was barely audible unless you wanted to hear.

_I could never hate you,_ was what Riku wanted to say.

“Not even if you want me to!” Riku promised again. “I’ll make sure no one hurts you, so we can play all day! A-and when Ventus co-comes back, I’ll beat his ass for making you cry-!”

Riku stopped mid-sentence because, in his hurry to make Sora happy, he had missed the way Sora’s eyes were staring at him.

They were sparkling like the fireworks that Leon had gotten them. So bright, and full of colors, as if Riku were some kind of magical being. It took his breath away. His face got so hot, he couldn’t continue looking at Sora, from fear that it might combust.

“You’d stay with me?” Sora asked, and it was like the curse from a witch had been lifted from him. He was back to his cheerful and lovable self. “You really would?”

“Of course,” Riku replied, suddenly all too aware of how close they were sitting. “You’re my friend, after all-…”

“Nu-uh,” Sora interrupted. His head went to rest on Riku’s shoulder, near making his heart burst out of the chest. “We’re best friends, Riku…”

Still holding Sora’s hand, brown hair tickled his cheeks. The words felt like a treasure, precious jewels he would keep forever in his heart. Without him noticing, a smile formed on his lips.

“I won’t ever leave you, Sora,” he promised, as the boy cuddled by his side. “I promise you.”

Sora fell asleep after a few minutes. He was likely tired after hiding and crying all day. Riku wished he could have fallen asleep beside him, but his chest was beating too loudly, and whenever he caught a glimpse of Sora’s parted lips, something inside ached so much he couldn’t breathe.

After a while, Riku decided it was time to head home, and he carried a sleeping Sora back to the castle. The only person out, waiting for them was Leon. Riku ignored him, in favor of taking Sora to his room.

“Thank you,” Leon said, as he passed by. “For bringing him home.”

Riku didn’t answer. Instead, he shot Leon a glare.

“The cavalry was sent out to find the oldest prince,” he tried to explain. “We couldn’t divide the resource-”

“So?” Riku replied, his eyes turning dark from the anger bubbling under his skin. “He was scared.”

“The firstborn takes priority-”

“The firstborn _left_,” Riku spat. He found inside of him, that he was also angry at Ventus. “And Sora is _here_. Maybe that’s why your beloved _prince_ left. You treat everyone like a **thing**.”

Riku knew it was just his bitter heart speaking. Trying to find blame in someone for Sora’s tears stained face and making them _pay_. But it was clear that it had struck a nerve with Leon since he didn’t answer after. Riku continued walking, making sure he didn’t stop until he reached Sora’s room.

“Riku…” Sora called, half-sleep as he was set down on the bed. His hand wandered upwards, reaching for Riku’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking the hand in his hands. Sora had a little bit of drool running down his lips. It was really cute.

“Stay,” he mumbled, eyes still half-lidded.

“I promised I would,” Riku offered with a light chuckle. His thumb traced circles on Sora’s hand, trying to reassure the boy that everything would be okay.

With the softest of smiles, Sora murmured a ‘_thank you’_ before falling asleep again. Riku didn't dare leave until well into the night when he was absolutely sure that Sora wouldn’t be waking up. And even then, it left a bad taste in his mouth to separate from him.

The following day, much like the day before, was spent with the guards searching everywhere for Ventus. Even Leon had taken a break from teaching Sora in exchange for the search party.

Sora was visibly upset by this.

“We should sneak into the kitchen,” Riku said. “I’m sure we can steal cookies before they come back.”

It was little efforts like that, which kept Sora from thinking too much about his brother’s absence. It followed for an entire week before Leon had finally caught them on the rooftop, eating biscuits. Riku had figured that they had found Ventus, but he was far from right.

“We need to continue your lessons,” Leon said.

“Ah, sure…Riku, let’s go…” Sora tried to say, unsure of what to do when Leon wasn’t scolding them for stealing the biscuits.

“I’m afraid…Riku can’t come with you.”

“What!?” Both Riku and Sora asked, perplexed.

“It’s private studies on the political affairs of the kingdom,” Leon explained. “I’m afraid it’s not something we can teach commoners.”

Riku frowned, unsure of how to feel about being labeled ‘commoner’.

“But Riku was always allowed in our lessons! And don’t call him that!” Sora’s voice raised.

“This is more important than prince duties, Sora,” Leon said, his tone growing stricter with the moment. Riku’s frown deepened. Something was off.

“What do you mean, Leon?” Riku asked, sending him a glare.

Leon hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh and replying.

“In light of recent events,” he said. “Sora is now the firstborn. He will ascend to the throne, once his parents pass away.”

They were both frozen in place.

“I’m going to be king…?” Sora asked. His voice was a mix of excitement and despair. It quickly turned sour. “What about Ven…?”

“We doubt he’s coming back,” Leon replied.

“Oh,” was all Sora managed to say. He forced out a smile and waved at Riku. “Alright! See you later, Riku!”

Riku waved back, trying to suppress the heavy feeling in his heart from being separated from his friend.

Despite his new classes, Riku could still spend time with Sora. Although it was less than what it used to be, they still had fun. Sometimes they raced to the beach and collected seashells along the sand. Kairi had taught them to make necklaces and charms out of them. Sometimes they would sneak out and go explore in the forest, or simply sword fight in the garden. It didn’t really matter.

As long as they were together, every day was filled with laughter and mischief.

Maybe a little too much mischief.

They were wandering in the forest when it had happened. Following the traces of an imaginary monster to save the princess, they had wandered a bit too far deep. Riku had made sure no one from the palace was following. After so many lessons, he could tell Sora was tired of having to deal with Leon and the rest of the adults inside.

He shouldn’t have done that.

A thief had sneaked into the royal forest and had taken Sora to knifepoint.

Riku was paralyzed in his place, as Sora whimpered in distress. They were both scared, terrified.

“Run, Riku…” Sora had pleaded, voice strained from the pressure the thief had on his throat.

But Riku couldn’t. His eyes were fixated on the man, who was holding Sora captive. A single thought crossed his mind. Sora disappearing like Ventus had. Unable to see him again, alone in a palace, while Sora cried.

It wasn’t a feeling that he could live with.

Riku charged towards the man. He heard Sora scream, and Riku panicked. Without bothering to look back at the thief, Riku took Sora’s hand and began dragging him back to the palace. His blood was ice cold, as frozen beads of sweat ran down his spine. The thief’s footsteps coming closer, and Sora’s sniffles in his ear.

It was a miracle that they managed to reach the castle. A girl was passing by, and Riku sighed in relief.

“Help!” he cried, startling the girl. “Help! A thief!”

Everything that happened later was a blur. Sora was taken from him, and the girl dashed towards the forest. Riku followed the man who had taken Sora to the infirmary, and he waited outside as they did the check-up.

Riku couldn’t stop shaking, as the images repeated themselves in the back of his mind. Sora had been in danger…and he hadn’t been able to help. All he did was scream for help, and hope someone else could do it.

What if there hadn’t been anyone? What would have happened there?

Sora could have disappeared.

“He’s gonna be alright, little boy,” the calm voice of a girl called. “He’s a tough one!”

“I should have saved him,” Riku said, feeling his mind reel. “I should have been strong enough to protect him and I-!”

“You did everything you could,” the woman reassured him.

“I should have done more,” Riku replied. Tears of pure fear rolled down his cheeks. 

Her silent grew longer.

“I want to protect _Sora_,” Riku clarified. “Can’t I do anything to make sure he’s never hurt again?”

“Worrying about protecting others is our job,” she said with a light-hearted touch.

“Adults?” Riku asked, tint of mock hidden in his voice.

“Knights,” she said instead. Riku blinked and turned towards the girl. Her blue hair shone with the light of the sun. “My name is Aqua. I’m head of the knights. Our job is to protect the royal bloodline.” She stole a quick glance towards the doctor’s office. “Including Sora. So, don’t worry about him. We’ll make sure he’s okay.”

She was about to stand up and leave when Riku reached out for her.

“Wait!” he called. His eyes were glued to Aqua’s, as she turned back to him. “If I become a knight…would I be able to protect Sora?” 

“Being a knight is not a game,” Aqua said. “It takes years of training, and it’s not as easy as it sounds-”

“Could I protect Sora-” Riku asked again, this time his voice was louder. “-if I become a knight?”

Aqua held his gaze for a long time, trying to decipher Riku’s intentions. But the more she searched for hesitance or waver of will, the more she realized the boy was serious. A bit of herself was found in the gaze of the boy. A need to protect and serve, wrapped in kindness to help.

“You really want to protect the young prince, huh?” she asked.

“I wanna protect Sora,” Riku said.

Aqua sighed. The boy’s will was fierce, but she still felt like he was far too young and driven by an impulse to join the knights. _However_…

Her eyes drifted to where the young prince was resting, and a familiar face went through her mind.

She couldn’t afford to lose the young one too. They needed all the help they could, to protect Sora.

The future King.

“How about we make a practice drill once the prince is better?” she asked with a smile. “If you succeed, I’ll arrange it so that you’ll enter to be a squire.”


	2. Chapter 2

Truth to be told, Sora had been so scared he almost passed out, when the thief had put the knife on his neck. Who wouldn’t? But in retrospect, maybe he had been less worried about his own safety, instead, eyes focusing on Riku, who was glaring at the thief.

Riku was smart. He understood what Leon’s difficult books said, and could solve those impossibles puzzles in half the time Sora did. His sword fighting skills were above average and he continuously seemed to improve. Sora didn’t know anyone nearly as smart as Riku…

But at that moment, he was a huge idiot.

Instead of running away and hiding, he had tackled the thief.

That’s when Sora’s fear skyrocketed. Out of pure panic, he punched the thief on the face, which earned him a slash to the face.

It was okay though.

They managed to get away.

Sure, he had been bedridden for a couple of days, everyone fussing over the big gash that still trickled blood, but it wasn’t that much of a big deal. Leon still gave him homework, and the doctor said his wound was healing better than expected. Really, it wasn’t a big deal.

Why was everyone so worried?

He hadn’t allowed himself to think much of it though until he saw Riku again.

“Ri-!” he had called excitedly, just to be met with a pair of eyes wide in horror. Sora’s smile faltered, hand reaching to touch the cloth that was covering his wound. “It looks worse than what it is…”

It didn’t seem to ease Riku’s worries. In fact, his face got paler the closer he got, his eyes never leaving the wound.

“The doctor says it’ll heal,” he tried again. “Probably will leave a scar but it won’t be too big-”

“I shouldn’t have taken you out to the woods,” he said. He seemed shaken, trembling with white skin as if he were about to fall. “We should have stayed in the palace.”

Sora frowned. He didn’t like the way Riku was talking…It sounded like what Leon said whenever they snuck out. Reprimanding.

And, besides, it had been _Sora_ who had insisted on going to the woods to catch insects. This wasn’t…

“I was the one who insisted on going out, dummy,” Sora said, flicking his finger on Riku’s forehead. That alone seemed to make him snap out of it. Sora grinned. “You couldn’t have stopped me if you tried!”

“Could have!” Riku said back, quickly.

“I’m faster than you,” Sora proclaimed.

“I’m stronger,” Riku returned. “How’s the score again?”

Sora didn’t answer, looking away instead. He _knew_ the score. 5 to 8 when it came to sword fighting.

“The last two were cheating,” Sora mumbled when Riku wouldn’t stop grinning.

“_Right_,” Riku chuckled, pushing Sora slightly.

Relief washed over Sora when Riku finally seemed to be back to normal. They spent the rest of the day talking and drawing in Sora’s hospital bed. Sora painted a huge ocean, filled with seashells and crabs with a small white house on the edge. For some reason, it felt familiar.

When Riku finished his drawing, he showed it off to Sora.

It was a grey blob, with a brown creature by the side. Sora tried to make sense of it, but even when he squinted it didn’t take form.

“It’s a knight,” Riku huffed out, annoyed when Sora kept looking at it.

“I thought it was a can,” Sora replied.

“It’s a knight! See? I even drew a horse!”

“It looks like a tarantula.”

“You’re not taking this seriously,” Riku said, rolling his eyes. “Aren’t knights cool?”

Sora thought for a while. Knights were sometimes the heroes of the stories. They saved princesses and gained the favor of kings. They’d defeat dragons and saved villages.

“I guess,” he said out loud. “I had never seen you interested in knights before though, Riku. Why do you like them all of the sudden?”

The proud smile that adorned Riku’s face was enough to make Sora excited. With a puffed-out chest, and bright eyes staring at Sora, he said:

“I’m gonna become a knight!”

It took a few seconds for Sora to fully grasp the words. A whole moment of silence, before his eyes widened in surprise and an excited yelp started Riku.

“You’re gonna become a knight!?” Sora asked, his words coming out too fast from how much he was buzzing in energy. “That’s so cool, Riku! H-how did you do it!? What happened?!”

Riku probably didn’t expect him to be so happy, because his face was so red he was hiding behind his bangs. Sora couldn’t help the bubbling laughter that followed as he jumped up and down the bed, waiting for Riku to explain.

“The head of the knight guards offered me a trial,” he explained. “She says that if I pass it, I’ll officially be a squire!”

“Squire?”

“Like a pre-knight, I guess,” Riku said with a shrug.

“That’s amazing, Riku!” Sora smiled at him. “Do you think they’ll let me watch?”

The rest of the day, they spent talking about knights. Sora was sure that this would mean Riku could get to fight a dragon and save a princess, just like the pretend games they’d played in the garden. Riku argued that it wasn’t exactly that, but refused to tell him what it really meant.

Regardless, Sora was just happy that Riku was smiling brightly again. It was clear he really wanted to become a knight, so that was enough for Sora to cheer on him until he was too tired to stay awake.

* * *

Aqua was waiting by the fountain in the garden when the sound of laughter and footsteps reached her. Without a word, she looked up from her Wayfinder and dried the few stray tears that had managed to slip from her eyes. It was no surprise to her to find the young prince and Riku racing each other to get there.

“You cheated!” the young prince said, huffing out the words, cheeks puffed red from the racing.

“You’re just a slowpoke,” Riku replied, grin wide.

It was childish banter, that which reminded her of old times. When she would play with Terra until they were both too tired to continue. She got up and reached for them.

“Now, now, you two,” Aqua spoke, clasping her hands together. “I’m glad you’re having fun, but I hope you remember what you’re here for.”

“I do,” Riku said, his tone shifting from casual to serious in an instant. It’d be a lie to say it didn’t impress her.

“Before we begin,” she said, drawing out her sword. Sora gasped at the sight. No doubt amazed to see a real sword. All kids grew excited when they saw one, after all. Even Terra had. Aqua turned towards Sora, eyes fixated on the small form of the, now, only heir to the throne. “Young prince, may I wonder why you’re here?” 

“I came here to cheer on Riku!” Sora said excitedly.

The words made Aqua give an amused look to the pair. Her eyes drifted towards Riku, whose blushing face was adorably trying to hide his grin.

“Oh, _are_ you?” she asked, this time the teasing in her voice couldn’t be suppressed. “Then, young prince, tell me. Do you think Riku should be allowed to be a knight?”

The wide-eyed look, that of a deer caught in a bear trap, that Riku shot him in that instant, made her almost laugh. Despite what he tried to do or say, Riku was an open book when it came to Sora.

The young prince was quick to speak, however.

“Yes! Of course! He’s the best!” he exclaimed quickly, surprising even Aqua with how brightly his eyes were sparkling. “He can swordfight better than anyone else! He’s strong, and he would beat a dragon in a second! I’m sure you don’t have anyone as good as him with the knights!”

Aqua couldn’t help the bubbling laugh that reached her mouth. Riku’s eyes were adverted, and Sora sent her a questioning look.

“You really care for Riku, don’t you, your majesty?” Aqua asked, gaze turning soft as she stared at the young prince.

“He’s my best friend!” came the answer.

“I’m glad Riku has a friend like you, Sora,” Aqua said, hands going to pat the head of the young prince lightly. Her head turned towards Riku. “Good friends give you the strength to pull through even in the darkest of hours.” 

Riku blinked, probably confused on what she truly meant. It’s not like she could blame him, though. Once, when she was still learning to sword fight, she hadn’t realized the true meaning either.

“Before we begin, however,” Aqua continued, walking so she was closer to Riku. “I must ask again a very important question: Why do you want to be a knight?”

Aqua had a vague idea of what the answer was. A quick turn of eyes towards the small scar in the young prince’s cheek was enough confirmation. But she had to hear it directly from the little boy.

“I-…” Riku began, his eyes were dancing in a flurry of emotions. Confusion and fear slowly morphing into determination and courage. Aqua smiled. Her intuition had been right. “I don’t know what the future holds. I’m not sure what will happen to Sora, or Kairi when we grow up. A-and I don’t want to be a burden when they’re in trouble! I should be there to help them, in any way I can! I want to have the strength to protect what matters!”

Aqua couldn’t hide the way her eyes teared up, or how wide her smile was. Yeah…Hadn’t that been her reasoning too? Protect and help people, so one day the world would be at peace. Save princesses from enchanted castles, and help princes win battles.

“You’re very brave, Riku,” Aqua said, voice soft as she kneeled to touch his shoulder. “Being a knight isn’t easy…But whenever things get tough, just remember that. Remember why you wanted to become a knight in the first place, and you’ll pull through. I believe in you.”

A slow nod of affirmation followed by a determined gaze. Aqua felt proud to be able to teach him to become a knight.

“I won’t disappoint you.”

She knew he wouldn’t.

“Perfect. Let us begin then,” Aqua said, drawing out her sword and handed it to Riku. It was big, probably too big for the boy, but he ought to get used to using one. “First position…”

While the pair began training, Sora sat by the fountain watching as Aqua trained Riku. He couldn’t wait for it to be over so he could drag Riku out to play in the woods again.

* * *

Every day, Sora would come to watch the training. Leon almost hadn’t let him, but Sora had managed to convince him that watching Riku train could help him with his own sword fighting.

It really didn’t. The more he watched, the more he realized just how different the styles they were learning where. While Sora’s teacher always told him that he had to be graceful and display elegance – thing that Sora never managed to do right - a knight’s technique was more focused on the damage that could be avoided and dealt. It was fierce and dangerous. So much so that Sora wondered how he had managed not to call out for Riku more.

Aqua was a good but relentless teacher. Always pushing Riku towards the edge, never going easy on him. Her words were always critical, finding things that Riku did wrong and needed to improve. Granted, she wasn’t cruel. She also gave credit where credit was due, praising Riku when he managed to disarm her, but…

“Your defense is weak,” she said for the third time, still calm, as Riku fell to the ground. He was covered in bruises and scratches, his hair already messy from falling so many times. Sora let out a soft gasp. “You need to improve it, or else the enemy will get past you.”

Riku grunted, reaching for the sword he had dropped. With weak movements, he got up, readying his position so he was staring at Aqua again.

“Your left flank is open,” she said, without moving an inch. Riku gasped, re-arranging his position so it was okay again. “Remember, Riku. Your technique must be as good as can be. Else, they’ll defeat you and get to the prince.”

Sora frowned ever so slightly. It wasn’t that he disliked being addressed as _prince_, but Aqua only ever seemed to refer to him as such. He’d much rather she just called him ‘Sora’.

Riku attacked again. Swords clashed, the metal sound echoing until it drowned that of the running water. Riku managed to block most of the attacks that came his way while hitting Aqua’s side with the blunt side of the sword. Much to Sora’s worry, though, Aqua had dealt even more blows to Riku, who was having trouble standing straight.

“You’re hurting him…” Sora murmured. Not loud enough for Aqua to actually hear him. If she did, she’d argue that it was part of the training.

But as more time passed, it was getting harder for him to look. He just didn’t want Riku getting hurt.

When he fell again, Sora couldn’t suppress his urge to jump in any longer.

“Riku!” he called, quickly kneeling by his side so he could stare at the wounds. They weren’t serious, but Sora was so anxious about them that he wanted to take him to the infirmary in that second.

“It seems like we should take a break,” Aqua said with a soft smile. “I might have overdone it…I apologize, Riku.”

“It’s okay,” Riku replied, letting himself rest again Sora. “It was my fault for not being quick enough.”

“Don’t say that,” Sora whispered, the pang inside his heart aching in sorrow. “You did great.”

“I’ll be waiting tomorrow, then,” Aqua said, putting her sword back into the sheath. “You’re getting better, Riku. I admire your dedication. If you keep putting your all in the battle, you might just become one of our youngest knights.”

“Really?” Sora asked, hope in his eyes as he looked back to Riku. That was good, right? That would mean all the work Riku was putting on getting stronger was worth it!

“Let’s see what the future awaits,” she said.

With that, she left. Sora guessed she had more knight duties to attend. Meanwhile, he helped Riku get to the doctor’s office. There hadn’t been any major injuries, thankfully, but still, Riku was having trouble standing up.

“A good rest should be all he needs,” the doctor had said.

“Sorry,” Riku said with a grimace. “I promised you we’d go to the woods…”

Sora shook his head, trying his hardest to suppress the disappointment that grew inside.

“It’s alright,” he lied with the biggest smile he could muster. “We can just go tomorrow!”

It’d be selfish to beg Riku to go with him when he was like this. But it didn’t make it hurt less. It didn’t make his smile less forced, or the loneliness sitting in his heart go away.

He just wanted to spend time with Riku. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

Sora kicked the dirt as Riku kept sparring with Aqua. Inside his heart, a small trickle of jealousy began pouring against his better judgment. Not long ago, he had been the one to fight with Riku using swords. Now, because of how much Riku was training and how busy Sora was with the _prince stuff,_ this is all the time together they had.

And all he could do was watch.

He kicked the dirt once again. 

“Sora!” Leon’s voice was heard, making Sora flinch. Both Aqua and Riku stopped to turn and see him. “There you are. You have lessons today.”

“What? No way! You said I could come watch Riku’s training!” Sora said, getting up and walking away.

“The winter ball will be here shortly, and your fiancé Princess Kairi will be there,” Leon said, his tone stern. “It’s imperative you learn the proper etiquette before the day arrives.”

“Wait-!” Sora tried to protest, but before he could continue, Leon took him by the wrist. Sora winced. “Leon, you’re hurting me!”

“I wouldn’t be if you had shown up to the lesson in time,” he replied.

“But I wanted to see Riku-,” Sora began to protest again, but the glare that Leon sent him, shut him up.

“Sora,” Leon said with a sever voice, borderline cruel, eyes narrowed. “Riku is busy. You’re just distracting him.”

That made Sora stop all struggle.

His eyes wandered towards Riku, who was still eyeing him with worry. They were far away enough that he didn’t hear what Leon had said. His furrowed eyebrows and confused stare made Sora want to call for him so badly.

“You’re going to be the King,” Leon said. “Behave like one.” 

Sora tightened his lips. He didn’t want to be king. He never asked for this. This had been Ventus' role. Ever since they were young.

“Your people depend on you,” Leon continued. “They’ll be looking up at you, and what will they do when they see that you’re not ready? Riku is working hard to fulfill his role. So, should you.”

Sora yanked his hand away from Leon. With deep breaths, he managed to regulate his heartbeat and stop the tears from falling. A wide grin spread through his cheeks, and he turned to wave back at Riku.

“See ya later, Riku!” he called cheerily. Riku gave him a slow wave, and with that Sora ran towards the castle.

He never wanted to be king. This was not what he was supposed to be. But now that he was, there was no other choice than to follow the path, right?

No matter how much it hurt, he had to become a good king.

He didn’t notice the way that Riku’s eyes lingered on his frame, slowly turning smaller and smaller the more they drifted apart.

* * *

“Riku,” Aqua spoke once they were done their training.

Riku looked up towards his teacher. He was on the floor, breathing heavily, limbs burning, and skin full of rashes and bruises. His eyes were fixated on Aqua’s, as she sheathed her sword.

“There’s a chance I can appoint you as Sora’s knight,” she said, eyes serious and cold.

At her words, Riku stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his left side.

“You could?” Riku asked, breathless. Aqua remained silent for a minute, before continuing.

“I’m head of the knights. There are a few strings I could pull to allow you to do it, once you are a knight,” she said, carefully picking her words. Riku drank them up with wide eyes, his chest heaving with fresh air. “_However_, I’m not one to hand a position to someone undeserving.”

“I understand that,” Riku replied, his eyes going to his hands. Bandages were draped on top of them. He had acquired so many blisters among the months he had been training, that Sora had offered to bandage his hand. It was a sloppy job, but Riku couldn’t hide his smile as he stared at it.

It was so much like Sora to worry over even the smallest things.

“If you want the position, you’ll have to train harder than anyone,” Aqua said, chin up as if to remember her status. “Sora will be the King. The one who stands by his side, to protect him and the kingdom that lies beneath, has to be the strongest warrior we have.”

Riku nodded, clenching his fist until the pain of the blisters was engraved in his memory.

“I will help you become his knight,” Aqua assured that reassuring and kind smile back on her face. “But you have to understand, that to become the _King’s knight_…you’ll have to be prepared to die.”

Riku knew. He wasn’t bothered or concerned by that. Why would he? If there was a chance to trade his life for Sora’s, he wouldn’t hesitate to take it. Sora was the future king. Riku was simply a commoner. A knight trained to help and serve. It was his job to protect that which mattered the more.

“Good,” Aqua said when in Riku’s eyes she couldn’t find a shred of fear or doubt. “Remember to hold on to that feeling, Riku. Us knights, live to protect. No matter the cost.”

She smiled, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. The past few months, Riku had grown tall enough that she no longer needed to kneel or crouch to do so. An odd sense of pride formed in her chest, as Riku stared back at her with the eyes of a soldier.

“Thank you, Riku,” she finally said. “I trust you’ll be our best knight.”

* * *

Sora was reading for the umptieth time the book before him. It was about politics, something that he still couldn’t completely wrap his head around. It all seemed so complicated and convoluted. And maybe he would be able to retain more information if he could at least have fun. Or hang out with Riku.

But as the twelfth birthday of the prince came nearer and nearer, the time he could spend with his friend – or anyone at all – had been reduced to almost zero. Nowadays all that he was allowed to do, was hole up in the library, reading heavy books until he passed out of boredom.

“I wonder if Ven also got tired from reading so much stuff,” Sora wondered out loud, as he turned the page. His eyes scanned the paragraphs without registering half the stuff that was written inside.

Ven, huh…

He wondered how his brother was doing. The name had become almost like a ghost’s the past few years. No one spoke it, no one acknowledges it. Sometimes people would even go as far as to say that Sora was a single child. It was almost like his brother had never existed. Like had disappeared from everyone’s memories, only leaving behind a piece of his heart inside Sora.

It hurt more than he would ever admit out loud, though.

He could still recall the days when they were younger, and his older brother would play with him. When they would chat underneath the sheets about other worlds. Ventus had this big atlas in his room that showed all the kingdoms there were. From the Destiny Kingdom to Radiant Garden – Kairi’s Kingdom – and even those beyond that.

‘_Someday, I’ll go visit every single one of them_!’ Ventus had proclaimed just before bedtime.

Sora smiled at the memory.

“I hope you’re at least fulfilling your dream, Ven,” Sora said out loud. He sighed, closing the book, and promptly giving up on trying to retain even a single word.

The room was empty. Leon had just instructed him to read, and he had left already. Riku was practicing in the garden. His parents were attending regal affairs. And Ventus was…

He was alone.

For the longest time, he had been surrounded by friends. By people who laughed and played with him. Be it Leon, Kairi, Ventus or Riku. He had always had someone he could see, someone who would make him feel less alone.

But everyone had slowly begun to drift away. Each falling into the place they were meant to be, leaving him behind.

Now, here he was, with his only companion being a book he didn’t even like.

He pushed the book away and went out. His footsteps took him to the far ends of the castle, a room forgotten and full of dust, whose door Sora struggled to open.

Inside was even dustier, with spiderwebs decorating the corners, and toys scattered on the floor. There wasn’t much left. Ventus’ things were gradually taken out to fit in someplace in the castle after the room was abandoned. Only things with true sentimental value still resided there. Things that his mother still couldn’t look without crying, or that had no practical use.

That’s where Sora went whenever he felt lonely. Sure, no one would enter the room, but the last things that were there made him remember his brother. Imagine, fantasize, that he was still there. That he never left.

He was so used to going to his brother whenever he cried, that he had fallen into the habit of coming to his room after he was gone.

Sora sat on the bed, picking up the atlas from the floor. The pages were turning yellow from disuse, but it only made Sora love it more. It gave it a very old and surreal feeling as if he were tracing back the steps of an adventurer.

And seeing that maybe his brother did escape to go see other worlds, perhaps he was.

The first thing Sora saw when he opened the book, was the map of Destiny Kingdom. The castle in the middle, and the city that surrounded it. Then there was Radiant Garden, which was followed by the 100 Acres Woods, and then the Departure Kingdom. He continued reading, wondering where Ventus had gone off to, until his eyelids were heavy.

He had cried so badly when his brother had gone missing. For a moment, Sora had thought that everyone around him would leave too. After all, if his brother who had always been there left, obviously Kairi and Leon could too.

Maybe he’d wake up someday, just to find that everyone he had ever cared about was gone. That they no longer remembered him, or that they moved on without him. The thought alone had scared him into running away.

If it hadn’t been for Riku, Sora highly doubted he would have come back the same, if at all.

There wasn’t much that Sora wanted. But not losing anyone again sounded like a pretty good beginning.

* * *

After much begging, Leon had finally allowed Sora to spend a day watching Riku train. He had been ecstatic to finally have a bit of a victory.

Riku had been happy to see him again, and Sora didn’t bother waiting to jump and hug his friend. The warmth in his cheeks rising, as he clung to Riku’s neck.

“Riku! Leon let me see today’s training!” he proclaimed, bright smile in his cheeks as he looked towards Aqua. She was grinning.

“It’s good to see you too, my prince,” Aqua said. Sora gave her a small strained smile. _Prince_, huh? Guess it was only normal that they’d ditch the _young_ after there was no need to differentiate from two.

“Good morning, Aqua,” Sora still replied with a smile. He was glad to see her, despite everything. There was no point in holding grudges, even when the fact she was stealing Riku away left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Do you think I can watch?”

“I seriously doubt I could deny the prince such a request,” was her answer. “Now, Riku, let’s begin. Try to give it your best, okay? We don’t want to disappoint our audience today.”

Sora grinned, finally separating from Riku.

“I heard your Knighting Ceremony is soon,” Sora said, looking up so he could stare at Riku in the eyes. These last few months he had been training, Riku grew a lot. He now towered over Sora with ease, which Sora had complained about for an entire week. “You nervous?”

“Very,” Riku confessed with a sigh.

“You’ll do great,” Sora said. “I know you train harder than anyone else! They’d be idiots if they don’t let you have the title!”

Riku smiled. One of those soft smiles that felt so rare nowadays. Riku had grown more and more serious with the training. Sora guessed it was normal, he was carrying now the heavy burden of an almost-knight. But he still wished he could go back in time, so he could stare at Riku’s genuine smile as much as he wanted.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’ll make sure I don’t let you down.”

Sora tilted his head to the side, unsure why the words were said. It’s not like it had been Sora’s idea for Riku to be a knight. Hadn’t he decided he wanted that all on his own?

“Now, you two! You can chat all you want once the practice is over,” Aqua called. Sora nodded.

“Good luck,” Sora said, giving Riku’s hand a soft squeeze. He was surprised to feel how rough and calloused they were. It made him self-conscious to know they were from hours of training, while Sora’s were still smooth and soft from just staying inside and looking at maps. “I believe in you.”

A small blush trailed up Riku’s cheeks, and Sora couldn’t suppress the smile that came beaming after. Riku quickly let go of his hand, to go and grab the sword.

Sora felt a bit colder once their hands were no longer linked.

“Perfect,” Aqua said. “Ready?”

Riku nodded. He looked up and breathed in.

Sora gaped. This was new…

“_My heart is human, my skin is immateria_l,” Riku began. The tune of the rhyme was familiar to Sora. _The Knight’s Oath._ Leon had told him them, but Sora had been too sleepy to pay attention to the lecture. “_However my body aches or my bones break, this ephemeral existence shall not be in vain. A single purpose engraved - be it in sword or flesh – My heart, that which I pledge, for the King to serve_.” 

As soon as the last word was muttered, Sora’s smile fell. His mind replayed the words, over and over, as both sword wielders began getting ready. Quick eyes followed Riku’s every move in hurried worry.

_What was **that**?_

The sound of metal clashing made Sora flinch back to life. He tried to stay focused on the movements of Aqua and Riku, but Sora just couldn’t. Eyes kept darting, watching the way Riku threw himself at danger without a moment's hesitation. Even as Aqua was blowing hit after hit and Riku seemed perfectly capable of keeping up with her, the nervousness continued to boil inside Sora’s stomach.

When Aqua’s sword formed a gash on the side of Riku’s arm, Sora was sure his heart would burst out. Just barely he managed to stop the cry that formed in his throat. Yet, Riku didn’t seem phased, and Aqua didn’t stop.

For the first time, Sora realized just how dangerous being a knight truly was.

And the words alone that Riku had proclaimed, made him dizzy. What had they taught him? Why was he reciting such awful words? Maybe Sora was behind in English classes with Leon, but it didn’t mean he didn’t understand what they meant!

The fight between the two continued. Riku’s face remained impassive, never letting any emotion show. Sora remembered a time when he would laugh as they played with wooden swords. He had been so excited to become a knight…About the dragons, he would defeat, and the adventures they would go to.

A clash of metal was heard, and Sora was amazed to find that Riku had managed to disarm Aqua. His breathing was labored, trying to regain the calm and composure he had before, but his eyes were staring straight and Aqua.

“Showing off?” Aqua said with a grin. Riku lowered his sword.

“Match,” Riku said. Aqua’s smile grew wider, obviously knowing what he meant. “It’s a draw.”

“One more win, little knight,” Aqua said, closing her eyes. “Who would have thought the little boy I trained would be so strong so soon…”

“I only plan to grow stronger,” Riku assured.

“I’d expect nothing else,” she replied.

From the fountain, Sora tried to control his facial expression. No matter how worried and troubled he was, he couldn’t let it show. This was Riku’s dream, right? He should support him, right?

“You got way too good, Riku!” he said with a smile. It was hard to keep it sincere with his heart aching so much. But, luckily, Riku didn’t seem to notice it. “Wanna go to the woods? There’s still daylight.”

At the words, Riku visibly flinched.

“No,” he said quickly. Sora blinked in confusion, smile falling at the words. “We can’t.”

“Why?” he asked, his voice was near cracking. “We finally have time together!”

“It’s dangerous,” he countered. “You’ll get hurt. It’s better if you stay inside the castle.”

“What about you?” Sora asked, his voice small and shoulder falling. Hands reached to touch his arm, to get Riku to _look at him._ “If I go with you, nothing bad will happen-”

Riku jerked away from Sora’s touch.

“I need to keep training, Sora,” Riku replied.

Sora was unable to move. The shock from being ignored by his best friend paralyzing him like venom. His mind couldn’t process it. All he could do was blankly stare as Riku walked away, grabbing the sword he had left on the grass.

Before he knew it, his face was wet.

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to sniffle - to control them - but it was useless. They continued to fall like a waterfall, with his friend’s back in sight.

“You promised to stay…” was all Sora could murmur, words lost in the wind. His vision blurred, and before either could notice, he walked away.

If Leon heard him cry in Ventus room during lessons, he didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i really enjoyed writing this chapter. im not entirely sure if i made a good job, but i mean i had fun so...
> 
> I've developed a very very soft spot for knight riku, bcs it just ?? fits ?? a lot ?? anyway. hope you enjoy the chapter. i wonder if i'll be able to keep a consistent update schedule with college starting soon. 
> 
> anyways, if you don't follow me at @elopetothesea you may and scream soriku at me. alternatively, i also have a nsfw account @dekuloli if u want to see me be a bit more active.


	3. Chapter 3

With every day that Riku relentlessly trained, the stronger he became. It had come to a point where their little make-shift training arena was just too small for two high-class sword fighters, and the training grounds had moved from the garden, towards the edge of the woods.

Sora watched as they continued to clash swords, amazed by how quick they were moving. It was a flawless dance of interconnected blades, colliding until both were out of breath. With Riku continuously attacking, while Aqua tried to block. She was sweating more than he had ever seen her. Sora liked to think it was because Riku was getting better and was slowly pushing her to her limit.

It was over in an instant. With Riku eyeing her weak point and thrusting forward his sword. The momentum made Aqua stumble backward, which gave Riku enough time to push forward and disarm her.

With a clank of the sword hitting the ground, the battler was over. 

Aqua smiled, aware that she had been defeated and proudly accepting her loss.

“You’ve done well,” Aqua said, giving Riku a small bow. “I expected nothing less from you, Riku.”

Riku nodded curtly.

“I assume you’ll keep your end of the bargain,” he said.

“Of course, I will!” Aqua said with a bright smile. “I’m not a liar!”

Riku bowed slightly and walked away. Just like that. Without saying a thing to Sora, or even looking at him. These days it was impossible for them to talk properly. All Riku ever talked about was things Sora _could_ and _couldn’t do_.

But despite that, Sora walked towards Aqua. His eyes fixated on her, as she sheathed her sword.

“May I ask you a question?” Sora asked.

“Sure, thing my prince,” Aqua replied.

Sora swallowed. Determination in his eyes burned deep, as he asked.

“What exactly did you promise Riku?”

“Ah! I told him that if he managed to beat me in even combat, I’d make sure he becomes a Royal Knight,” Aqua said, beaming with happiness. “It’s one of the most honorable positions one could have! Directly serving underneath the royal’s command and offering his life to the crown.”

Something uneasy settled on the pit of his stomach. The words from Riku’s oath burning brightly in his mind. Anxiety crept inside him as he continued to ask.

“Does that mean he’ll get hurt?”

Aqua hesitated to answer, her eyes focused on Sora’s. Her smile fell, and her hands went to her pocket. In them, she held something important. Sora had seen her hold it plenty of times. Although, from far away, he could never make out what it was.

“A knight’s job is to get hurt so others won’t,” was her simple reply.

A wave of fear invaded Sora’s body. It scared him to think that something could happen to his friend. He didn’t want this. He never wanted Riku to get hurt! He stepped forward, and Aqua stepped back, not daring to meet his gaze.

“I don’t want him to get hurt because of me!” Sora said, dread washing over him as he walked closer to Aqua. “Please stop this!”

Despite the way she evaded his eyes, her tone did not falter. In fact, it seemed to grow stricter with each word.

“We need talented knights like him, Sora,” Aqua replied. “And if he’s willing to sacrifice himself for you, I’m not going to stop him-”

“You should!” Sora cried. Riku, who had always been there for Sora, who had stayed up at night to scare away the monster. Riku who had held his hand when Ventus went away. Sora couldn’t bear the idea of someone so kind being in so much pain. “He shouldn’t hurt because of what I do! At least let me protect him in some way! Let me help him!”

“No,” she said, tone firm. “You can’t be anywhere _near_ a sword. Anywhere _near_ a battle. Anywhere _near_ danger!” 

“Why not!?” he cried again. The tears were already forming in his eyes, without him wanting to. He knew crying wouldn’t solve anything, but he couldn’t help it. Emotions kept bubbling, at the mere thought of Riku getting wounds in the battlefield and never coming back home.

“Because you’re too important!” Aqua finally rose her voice. Glassy eyes stared down at Sora, lost completely. “You’re going to be King soon!”

“I don’t care about that!”

“You should!” Aqua could feel her blood agitated, mind swirling. The words came out of her mouth, without her consent. “You can’t _just_…do whatever you want, Ven!”

Sora flinched, tears dropping from his eyes. Silence reigned that desolated part of the woods. It took Aqua a few seconds to realize what she had done. The name she had said.

“…Sora,” she murmured. “You…you can’t _just_ do whatever you want, Sora…”

She wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

“This is Riku’s job. This is what he decided,” Aqua said, her voice trembling, containing all the emotions bubbling inside her. “I know you care. But everyone has a role to play. We can’t just throw it away.”

Sora remained silent, as Aqua walked away. Her heart was aching for leaving the kid with such words. They were harsh, she knew it. Those had been the same words she had told Ventus, in hopes he would understand.

But they had been null.

Once she was out of sight, she collapsed. The tears that spilled from her eyes kept running down, as her mind replayed those old memories that kept her up at night.

The prince, _Ven_, playing in the stable with Terra. Him calling her name, begging for her to join them. Those bittersweet memories of a prince who would smile and tell her he would be the King.

Her hands went to hold her Wayfinder. Soft fingers traced the edges, trying to find her way through the forgotten memory lanes.

‘_I’ll become a knight, Ven. Just like Terra! And then, we’ll help you rule the kingdom!_’ 

Why then? Why was she still here while her friends weren’t? Why had she been the only one to stay? Did they really hate her that much? Was this all that was left?

The pain inside of her grew. She had loved Ven like her own family. She had cared for Terra like her own _blood_. They had grown up together. She had been there to hold Ven in her arms when he was still a baby, crying in her arms.

_‘Don’t worry, I’ll protect you_,’ she had said. _Terra_ had said it too. Terra had promised it too. Then why…?

Why was she alone now?

She breathed out, trying to find in the deepest parts of her soul, her oath. The promise she had made when she became a knight.

“_Help those who need it.”_

There was no point in tears. She had failed to keep Ven in the palace, but that didn’t mean she had to stop being a knight. There was still Sora, who needed protection. Riku, who wanted to give it and Aqua would fight so he could.

Tucking away her Wayfinder, she stood up. She wiped away the tears, and began walking towards the conference room, never bothering to stop and stare at Ven’s old room.

She had a job to fulfill. And unlike Ventus, she wouldn’t be running away from it.

* * *

Aqua sat on the bench of the garden. The night had fallen in the palace and, perhaps, she ought to go home already. But the ache in her heart wouldn’t completely leave her. The pain was permeating every inch of her heart, almost like a reminder of the mistake she made in the past.

When the rustling of the bushes came through, she didn’t bother looking up.

“You’re here,” Riku said. Aqua closed her eyes, feeling the body heat of the younger boy as he sat by her side. “I heard what happened between you and Sora.”

“The _prince_, Riku,” she insisted. “He’s the prince.”

Riku hummed. She had spent quite a few weeks trying to get him to drop the ‘Sora’ but it had proven to be more difficult than she had originally planned. Force of habit was really hard to break.

“You should apologize to him,” Riku said.

“I would if I hadn’t meant every word I said,” she replied. “He needs to start worrying about his future. Not others.”

“That will be hard,” Riku replied with a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him _not_ worried about others.”

Aqua stared at Riku, feeling the nervousness boil up into her for the last time. With trembling lips, she spoke.

“You know why the prince left?” she asked.

Riku turned to see her, eyes wide.

“Sora left?!”

She let out a soft chuckle as she stared at Riku’s face. It was perplexing and filled with fear.

“No, no,” she said. “The eldest prince. Ventus.”

Riku’s shoulders visibly relaxed, and he shook his head lightly. Aqua smiled again, knowing what she was about to say would cause pain. But she’d rather be the villain of the story than let it happen again.

“He eloped,” she said. The wind carried her voice across the blue sky. It had been a secret she had carried around within her for so long. She doubted even the kings knew. Her alone had known what happened before closed doors. 

Riku was frozen in place, unable to look away from her. Wide eyes filled with confusion. She couldn’t help it when remorse arose in her. 

“With his knight,” she continued. Her eyes wandered towards Riku, whose blank expression made her assume the worst.

It then morphed into guilt, eyes staring at the ground. His internal struggle echoing so loud even Aqua could hear it. The poor boy was being torn apart.

“You love Sora, don’t you?”

Riku flinched.

“I trust you, Riku,” Aqua whispered. “Just like I trusted Terra…Don’t make me regret it.”

With that, she got up.

The silence of the world accompanied her, as the rest move along. The pain inside her alleviated ever so slightly. She wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. She wouldn’t lose the young prince again. It was her job to protect the kingdom and its people. This kingdom and it's crown.

* * *

The cold midnight air encompassed the palace. Riku was staring at the door where Sora was sleeping. The deepest part of his heart wanted nothing more than to walk and talk with him. To tell his friend that everything would be okay and that they would never be able to tear them apart.

But he knew he couldn’t.

The ache in his chest was growing stronger with every passing day. What had started at just happiness from seeing Sora smile, had transformed into something that had Riku questioning everything.

Even while staring from afar, his heart would beat. He would be transfixed in the way Sora’s dimples showed through when he laughed, or the way his nose scrunched up when he sneezed. It was a weakness alike none he had been trained for.

And just a few minutes prior, Aqua had revealed to him the truth.

This same love that had carried him to protect Sora, could destroy everything. Terror flooded him at large, knowing that such strong feeling couldn’t be taken lightly. What awaited for it, inside his heart, was what scared him the most.

Hidden deep inside, were the daydreams of a broken soul. In them, his desires, those that he could never bring himself to voice. They betrayed everything. Sora’s friendship, Aqua’s teachings.

His dreams were plagued by the same sights. Sora’s smile directed at him. Soft and pure, like the sky above them. A hand rested on his and promises muttered against the silky sheets. Bright eyes staring at him, with the kindness and tenderness of their childhood days. A patch of soft skin pressed against Riku’s own, and the smell of ocean intertwined in the air.

Darling, beloved sweetness that made Riku feel complete. Feel happier than he had thought he could ever feel.

‘_Let’s run away, Sora_.’

A silly promise. A nothing sentence. Said amid hazed filled moments.

‘_Mmhm…Let’s, Riku_.’

Sora’s reply, a greater trophy than the sword of a king on his shoulder. A reward for which he would fight more battles than those his body could withstand.

‘_I love you…’_

Anger unmatched began bubbling inside of him, at his own sentiments. He couldn’t be doing this. How could he be dreaming of such things, when Sora was the prince? He had a destiny to fulfill, a future ahead of him. Sora was everything.

And Riku? He was nothing. Didn’t deserve such happiness. Such moments of tenderness with someone who could light up a room with a single word.

All he could offer to him now was his service. A sword forged that would protect Sora from even the worst of fates. Riku would make sure that nothing ever happened to him. He would continue to smile, and someday he’d give those moments to someone else. Someone who deserved them, someone who would cherish them.

And it would be enough. When that day comes, Riku would finally feel like he did what he had to do. That his duty was fulfilled.

But meanwhile, he’d be selfish and keep those daydreams in his hands. Keep them close, and pretend that it was a dream within reach.

* * *

Sora was there during Riku’s Knighting Ceremony, sitting by his father’s side. Worry wouldn’t leave him, as they called the named of all those who would be knighted. They were just a handful, all probably above the age of twenty. In the midst of all of them, Riku stood out. As the youngest knight, turning fifteen in a few months. The whispers as they called his name ran across the palace.

_‘Wasn’t he the prince’s friend?’_

_‘You think he got help from him?’_

_‘Isn’t he too young?’_

_‘I heard Aqua was the one to train him.’_

_‘Wasn’t she knighted awfully young too?’_

Sora wished he couldn’t hear them. They made him want to stand up and yell. To tell them to stop whispering. That Riku had earned this title all on his own.

His father’s sword was placed on Riku’s shoulder.

Sora tried his best to, at least, lock eyes with Riku. To get him to look his way, to acknowledge that he was there. But it didn’t work. Riku’s eyes stared ahead no matter how much Sora tried to catch wandering eyes. 

It was lonely.

The room was big, full of people and chattering noise. Yet, Sora didn’t have anyone who to share them with. Parties and ceremonies had been once when his brother was there to crack jokes when an old man said something silly. And after he left, Sora had only been able to sit through them, because of Riku. Stealing glances, and making faces across the room, all while thinking how they’d run to the garden as soon as the ceremony was over.

Just the memory of those old days when they’d play tag was enough to get Sora to smile the slightest bit. There was nothing he wanted more than to turn back in time and enjoy those days a bit more.

But as Riku rose up from where he knelt, Sora had the feeling that they wouldn’t be going to the garden together anytime soon.

Part of him wanted to be happy for Riku, he truly did. After all, he had managed to achieve the dream he had longed for, for so long. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The more time passed, the darker the shadow on Riku’s heart became. Sora could feel it. How it grew with self-hatred and a need to prove himself. It ached as if it were his own wounds. But even when Sora tried to reach Riku, he seemed to evade him.

Sora held his hand against his chest, eyes wandering as he tried to suppress the sadness inside. It ached. In ways, he hadn’t thought a heart could ache. It was like a part of him was being ripped apart, stretching his heart into two until nothing but the seams were left.

It took all his strength not to shed tears as Riku turned around, without even bothering to look at Sora. 

As soon as the ceremony ended, Sora got up. Without looking at his father’s questioning face or his mother’s concerned gaze, he walked away. Right at that moment, he couldn’t care less about formalities. He had done everything Leon had asked. Done everything according to those stupid books and had behaved through the entire thing.

Right now, all he wanted was to leave that stuffy place. 

His feet carried him to the garden, without him even realizing.

The sight of the fountain, still standing intact in the middle of the rose bushes, brought a sad smile to the prince. Hands trailed towards the flowers in bloom, bringing them closer to his face. The faint memory of childish laughter and yells of ‘tag’ came to his mind.

What would he give to turn back time?

Probably everything.

The rustling of the leaves made Sora look up from the flowers.

Standing there, a few meters away, was Riku. The armor he was wearing looked heavy, yet he didn’t seem at all bothered by it. Just like Aqua, he moved gracefully and without a hitch. A sword by his side, one that Aqua had gifted him for his ceremony.

“Riku,” he called. The name felt so right in his tongue, tasting like all those memories he so desperately wanted to touch again. He took a step forward. “You’re here!”

Sora felt like a little kid again. Staring wide-eyed at Riku, hoping the boy would come along to all the adventures they had promised the day before. 

“I was afraid you weren’t going to come! It’s so cool you finally managed to become a knight-!” Sora began babbling, caught up in the excitement of talking with Riku.

Yet, as time went by, he realized Riku wasn’t talking. He was just…standing there. Without doing or saying anything.

“Riku?” he asked.

The silence continued. It prickled underneath Sora’s skin, as he stared at his best friend.

He wouldn’t answer. Riku wasn’t going to answer.

Helplessness invaded Sora. Bright tears began flowing down his face, feeling them before even realizing that they were. Riku quickly fussed over them, but Sora couldn’t stop the feeling inside.

“You promised to stay…” he said, ever so softly. “You said you wouldn’t leave…”

Before Riku would answer, Sora ran away. He went to the only place he knew could console him.

His brother’s bedroom.

He cried there until he felt like there were no more tears left. Until his body ached, and the sound of his wails echoed through the castle. By the end of it, his throat wouldn’t stop throbbing, and the sun had set in the horizon. Part of his brain was telling him to get up and go to bed in his own room.

But he quickly shut it up.

For the first time since the second night after Ven left, Sora curled up in his brother’s sheets. The scent of dust and spiderwebs hid what little was left of his brother’s scent, but it didn’t matter. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply in and praying tomorrow would be different.

That he would be able to open the door, and on the other side would be his brother. Smiling, telling him how much he missed him, and that Riku was on his way home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, sorry for making it so short. Hopefully, I'll be able to make up for it in the next chapter. 
> 
> So, this was everything i had outlined ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ from here on we wing it. 
> 
> Pray for me lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it 💕 I have been reading the comments and they’re all v lovely <3 thanks so much for your support 
> 
> I’m publishing this at a wedding lol y’all abt multitasking
> 
> Follow me @elopetothesea or @dekuloli in twitter if u wanna see more of dumbassery


	4. Chapter 4

_3 years later…_

The sixteen years old prince was in the garden. His eyes were fixated on to the roses that had just bloomed that afternoon. Kneeling by its side, he breathed in the sweet scent. His hands traced through the leaves, avoiding the thorns that grew on its side. He hummed out a song, as he plucked as gently as he could. 

After having a few of the stems safely secured inside his hands, Sora got up. His eyes drifted towards the edge of the garden, and a mischievous grin spread through his lips.

“Ran away from Leon, again?” a familiar voice asked.

“It was Socioeconomic and Politic Studies,” Sora replied, turning around to stare at the knight. “You _can’t_ expect me to just sit and listen to everything he says…”

An amused chuckle escaped Riku, as he walked towards the prince.

“Leon is putting the castle upside-down trying to find you,” he said. “He really thought you were stealing cookies from the kitchen again.”

“It’s mint chocolate cookies today,” Sora said, a frown clear as day on his face. “No one would steal _those_.”

“Try explaining that to Leon,” Riku said, rolling his eyes. Sora let out a laugh. “You should really go back.”

Sora didn’t reply. Instead, he focused his eyes on the flowers in his hands. They were beautifully red, with sparkles of water still lingering on its petals.

“…Do you remember the gardenias we saw when we were kids?”

Riku looked at Sora, confused for a moment. Then, hesitantly, nodded. The sad smile that adorned Sora’s face was engraved in Riku’s mind.

“I’d love to see them again.”

Riku visibly flinched, moving away from Sora as if fire had been set against his skin. Sora’s smile continued to hang on his lips, but the ache inside his heart only grew. Riku adverted his eyes, as Sora clenched the stems of the flowers tightly in his hands. Lost thorns he hadn’t taken out dug in his palms, making small droplets of blood mix stain the precious green leaves.

“They’re in the woods,” he said.

“I know,” Sora kept his cheerful tone smile bright as he moved closer to Riku. “Can you take me? Please? I promise I won’t stray away from the path!”

“It’s dangerous,” he said again. He kept his eyes away from Sora’s bright blue eyes. “And you know it-”

“Please?” he begged again, sending his best puppy eyes.

Riku sighed. His will was beginning to crumble, and he felt himself on the edge. Just about to give in. He had never been good at denying Sora anything, which proved to be the biggest challenge of being a knight. More than the swords and the bruises he acquired from Aqua’s training, it was Sora’s puppy eyes which threatened everything.

“Sora…” he said in a low voice, hoping it would deter his friend from continuing.

A frown appeared in the prince’s eyebrows.

“Alright, mister grumpypants,” Sora said, sticking out his tongue. Relieve washed over Riku, as he recognized the teasing glint behind his tone. “I won’t go! But if Kairi gets mad, it’s on you! She begged for this bouquet, you know?”

Riku smiled softly. Sora felt his heart skip a beat at it, cheeks flushing at the sight. He brought the roses up to his face, so he could hide behind them.

“I’ll take full responsibility,” he answered. It was followed by a laugh, which left Sora with butterflies in his stomach and a silly smile plastered on his face.

“I should go put them in a vase of water,” Sora said, trying to fight down the nerves that were crawling up his throat. “I think Leon had one! I’m gonna go check!”

Sora ran through the halls, leaving a trail of red petals with every step he took. Riku chuckled, finding his heart endeared by the sight. He stayed there, watching as the wind blew the petals until it was almost gone from sight.

Just as he was about to move, a strange thought passed through his mind.

“… Isn't Kairi is supposed to arrive next week…?”

* * *

Sora’s gaze was transfixed on the flowers that decorated the table in which he studied. Red burn bright in front of him, shining through like the sun in the dawn. By his side, the book was opened. It was one that had been hidden in Ventus’ room. He had found it when he was rummaging through it in the middle of the night. Nowadays he spent most nights there. Searching for the lost parts of his brother that lingered in the air. Trying to piece together anything at all that could bring him back somehow.

It was a pointless endeavor, perhaps. But it’s not like he could sleep either way.

“There you are,” Leon’s voice came through the halls. Sora didn’t bother moving. “I was searching all over for you!”

Without warning, he picked up the book by Sora’s side. This was what made Sora jump, trying to snatch it back from Leon's hands.

“Give it back! It’s mine!”

“I highly doubt it’s yours,” Leon replied with a pointed look. Sora simply frowned, returning his eyes to the roses in the vase. “Meaning of the flowers? Is this really what you’re wasting your time on?”

Sora didn’t reply. Yet the bubbling feeling of guilt formed inside his gut.

“Sora, how many times do I have to say-” Sora knew. He had heard it many times. “-that you’re gonna be a king. You can’t keep running around playing like this means nothing.”

“I know,” he said. It was almost second nature at this point to simply agree with everyone around him.

“You should be studying,” Leon said.

“I know,” Sora said again.

But he was too tired to do that. He had stayed up late trying to understand those hard books Leon kept giving him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t understand it. At least, not in the level and speed that everyone kept asking for him.

No doubt Ventus would have been a better King.

_Anyone _would have been a better option than Sora.

He stared at the roses, hoping he could get lost on the beads of water that rolled down the tinted petals. Slowly dripping down until they disintegrated on the table.

“Sora.”

Leon’s stern tone was the one to pull him out. With a blink, Sora got up. He knew what that voice meant. It meant stop lazing around and get to studying. And while Sora had just sat down a moment to breathe and stop his heart from breaking into a million pieces, he didn’t have the energy to argue with Leon. He complied and stood up. 

That’s when it hit him. A sudden wave of nausea just as he was fully standing up. The insides of his head felt like mush and the world around felt like it was spinning. His hand went to grab the table, but he found he had no strength. All he could do was weakly reach it, as his knees gave out. The throbbing ache inside his head continued to grow, and the crash of the table hitting the ground echoed in the room.

_I need to get up. _

Was the one thing in his mind. He had to get up. He couldn’t worry anyone.

“I’m okay,” he slurred, as his eyelids grew heavier.

With one last attempt to get up, Sora pushed his weight upwards with his hands. Leon’s arm was even there to help him. Huh? When had Leon kneeled next to Sora? He couldn’t know. Everything around was fuzzy…

He grabbed Leon's hand and heard him shout. The words were all jumbled up, swirling inside Sora’s head as he attempted, very weakly, to pull his own weight upwards. _Prince. Help. Someone_. With half-opened eyes, Sora just barely managed to see Riku rush in through the door.

The pure fear in his eyes reminded him of when they were young. When they got attacked by thieves and there was no one there to help them.

With the last bits of strength he had, he muttered.

“_Riku_.”

And, all of the sudden, the world went black.

* * *

Leon's screaming had been enough of a red flag for Riku to start rushing towards the library. But it wasn't until the words, ‘_prince’_ followed by ‘_help’_ that true terror settled inside his heart. 

It had only taken a single step inside, for him to get paralyzed in place.

Leon, kneeling by Sora’s side, helping him stand. A quick glance towards Sora was enough to make him fill like a kid again. Impotent, weak, unable to protect what mattered most.

His skin was pale, and his once blue eyes had lost all shine to them. His sickly appearance had Riku on the verge of panic. And then, Sora had muttered his name…

…and fainted.

His body gone limb, almost lifeless in an instant while all Riku could do was stare.

“We have to take him to the doctor!” Leon’s yells were the only thing keeping Riku afloat.

Riku moved on autopilot, carrying Sora in his arms as Leon took everything Sora had touched to the alchemist. Neither wanted to think about it, but the possibility of the prince being poisoned couldn’t be ruled out.

In all honesty, Riku wasn’t even sure how he managed to reach the hospital wing without fainting himself. The overwhelming nausea and dread that mixed inside his stomach had him on the verge of collapsing. Just being awake was a struggle that ate him up alive.

He had to do something. Anything. Everything.

That’s why he had become a knight.

He couldn't let Sora get hurt. 

The doctors were soon to take Sora away from him, checking his vitals and examining every inch of his body. While they did their job, Riku sat outside feeling his entire body shake in pure agony. His mind raced to his last conversation with Sora.

He had said no. Sora wanted to go to the woods, and Riku had said no.

There was this hidden knowledge inside him, that that conversation would haunt him forever if something happened to Sora. All he had wanted to do was a simple walk to the woods, and Riku had denied it to him. He was the worst kind of friend; leaving him alone.

“What happened?”

It was Aqua’s voice. Riku wasn’t sure if he could even bring himself to answer to her in his state. He was shaking too badly, his body completely frozen from the inside out, and his mind wouldn’t stop telling him it was _his_ fault.

“Riku! What happened!?” her altered voiced rose. It was almost a yell. Riku had never heard her yell before. He hadn’t been aware she could. There was a wave of low burning anger in her eyes. It wasn’t directed at him. It was untamed, unrestrained. Directed at everything and everyone.

“He fainted,” was all Riku could answer. It was strangled, barely audible. Broken around the edges, just like he felt in that instant.

His voice was enough to pull Aqua out of her fir of anger, for the slightest bit. Her face turned guilt-ridden and turned away from Riku. He wanted to say something. Assure her everything was going to be fine.

But he just couldn’t think straight. Even the faintest of sounds was enough to make him jump. His mind couldn't stay focused on anything other than the hope for the doctor to come out and say everything was going to be okay. That Sora wasn't in danger. That he would smile once again, with that innocent and bright smile Riku loved so much. 

“I’ll go ask Leon,” she said.

He wasn’t sure if he nodded or not. His eyes were hazed, breath uneven. In an attempt to keep the panic from overtaking his body, he gripped the pommel of his sword as tightly as he could. Squeezing until all he could smell was the copper from blood and metal, and he could no longer feel his hand.

Sora had to be okay. He _had_ to.

Else, Riku wasn’t sure if he'd be able to live.

* * *

Aqua’s footsteps were the first thing Riku heard in almost an hour. The doctor had let him inside the room, and Riku didn’t have the emotional strength to leave. All he could do was sit by Sora’s side, holding the prince’s hand.

“What happened?!” came her voice. She was still shaken. Not that Riku could fault her. The only reason why he was able to stay calm was the doctor’s constant insistence that Sora’s condition wasn't severe.

“The results just came back,” the doctor answered. Riku wanted to pay attention, but his mind was drifting. Unable to focus. “There were no traces of any kind of poisoning in his blood.”

“That can’t be it,” Aqua said, pacing through the room, as she brought her hands to her hair. “He collapsed! Out of nowhere! It had to be something!”

“His condition is not critical, Sir Aqua. No need to fret,” the doctor said. He was, perhaps, the one person in the castle that was not freaking out. “And we _do_ know the cause.”

Aqua stayed still. Riku finally looked up.

The doctor stood in the middle of the room, papers in hands as he read them. 

“The cause of his fainting seems to be merely stress,” he continued. “No wonder. Prince Ventus was prone to them too… It’s only a bit more intense than the former prince's since he’s been unconscious for longer, but he should be awake in a couple of hours at much.”

Relief tears rolled down Riku’s reddened cheeks. A strange sound escaped him. It was a mix between a sob and a laugh, trampled in his throat and chocked out. The strength of his relief was so big, it hurt. His entire body was shaking to the point his hand could not be kept steady even as they held Sora’s hand.

“Ventus never fainted,” Aqua said, eyes narrowing in a glare. “And what do you mean stress?”

“He never wanted to worry you, or young Terra,” the doctor explained. “Both princes are people with kind hearts. Maybe too kind for the type of job of a king. The studies and the pressure put on them is probably the reason for them. Although it’s weird…Sora’s condition was not this bad before…I wonder what happened.”

“But he’s going to be okay, right?” Riku managed to ask, though the crack in his voice.

While startled by the sound, the doctor nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s not severe,” he replied. “But it won’t be good if he continues fainting like this.”

“What would happen if it did?” Aqua asked, her worry slowly creeping over her anger.

“Physically, not much…” the doctor said. “Yet, the toll his mental health will take…I can only imagine the pain his heart will have to endure.” 

Aqua stayed silent, simply watching as Riku stayed by Sora’s side. She curled up her hand into a fist, as the words of the doctor brought a stake to her chest.

Ventus had fainted like this before. And she hadn’t known. What kind of awful friend was she? One who couldn’t even tell when her best friend was in pain? For how long had this happened to him and she was none the wiser?

She let her hands ride up her arm, thinking of just before the pair had left. She had been so desperate to become a knight she had completely ignored them. Did Terra know? Had he seen what the pressure of being the heir to the throne had done to Ventus? Was that why they had left?

Her eyes wandered towards Sora, still laying on the bed. If she let her heart be fooled, she could see Ven. Blond hair against the white pillows, the moonlight hitting pale skin, and the parted lips of a prince waiting for his knight.

This had happened before.

No. She couldn’t lose the prince again. She couldn’t lose her friend again. She couldn’t lose _Ven_ again. 

Taking a step back, she reached for the handle of the door. The tears were spilling, splashing unto the ground before she could even try to hold them in. Riku was paying no attention to her. His vision was solely focused on Sora, and she couldn’t be gladder. The last thing she needed was him seeing her like this.

She left the room, hoping no one could see her cry.

* * *

Sora blinked awake. His sight was completely black for a second, and all he could feel was the cool air coming from a nearby window. He tried moving his hand, to rub off the sleep from his eyes but found he couldn’t. Haziness blurred into place, and the first thing he saw was his own hand being held tightly.

Sora’s heart accelerated. He could recognize that hand even in the ends of the world. One he had spent so much time longingly staring at. The times he had fantasizing about holding it close like this, couldn’t even be count.

Ever so softly, he closed his hand. Wrapping Riku’s inside it, an innocent smile formed on his lips. Sora let himself be swallowed by the moment. He closed his eyes, wishing his touch could transmit every bit of his soul’s love. Even if for just a second.

He lifted his gaze, away from the hands, and towards Riku’s face.

His hand twitched. The peace of the moment shattered.

Anxiety rolled into his heart, as he saw the traces of tears in Riku’s unconscious face. Without thinking, Sora yanked away his hand from Riku’s, so he could reach to touch the other’s face.

Which prompted Riku to, very slowly, open his eyes.

Eyes locked. Sky blue and teal ocean, and the familiar scent of salt in the air. 

Riku was crying.

Sora’s chest got heavy with guilt. Riku _wasn’t_ supposed to cry! Not ever! He has always been so strong. The one who could fight monsters and chase away the bad guys.

“You’re awake,” was all Riku said.

In response, Sora nodded, a knot inside his throat. Unable to quite form the words he wanted to say. One of them ‘sorry’. The other ‘I love you’. The small residues of tears underneath his thumb were washed away for new ones. Sora tried his best to hide his own smile cracking.

Was…was this his fault?

“What happened?” was all he managed to ask through the haze of emotions flurrying inside his heart.

He felt breathless. As if a heavy stone were placed on top of his chest, making him heave just to stay awake. His body felt numb, and his mind was all over the place.

The only thing that could keep him grounded was the feeling of Riku’s skin in his hands. So warm, so familiar. Sora could get lost in the feeling. It was all he needed not to slip through the cracks of the world.

But even that was taken away.

With his question, Riku’s eyes widened. He moved his face away from Sora, tearing away the hand from the solace that the prince so desperately needed.

“You fainted,” was his explanation.

Sora wanted to cry when the tone of his friend went back to how it used to be. Cold, distant. As if Sora were a duty, not quite a person. Not quite his friend. He tried to reach out Riku’s hand but just as their fingertips brushed, Riku took it away from the bed.

Sora was left hanging, waiting, for the touch of something he couldn’t have. The tears began collecting at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill if he dared to look away from the fixed spot in the bed. His hands trembled, suddenly feeling all alone again.

The world closed around him. Darkness swallowing everything it saw, while Sora could only stare.

“The doctors said it's stress,” Riku said. He wasn’t even looking at him. Did Riku hate him so much? Was he more worried about the _prince_ fainting than Sora? Desperately, he wiped away the tears falling from his cheeks. “You haven’t been pushing yourself too hard?”

“Not really.” Shit. His voice was cracking. Riku would find out. “I’ve been just fine!”

Riku turned around, eyes wide. He definitely heard his voice. Sora tried his best to rub whatever tears were left on his eyes until they were red around the corners and his skin itched.

“Sora…” Riku tried to say. But before he could say anything else, Sora got up.

His legs were wobbly, almost giving out the instant he got up. Sora had to grab the table by his side to prevent himself from falling over. Even as his dizzy mind continued to go around in circles, and he could barely breathe, he gave Riku a smile.

A smile that could go from corner to corner of his cheeks, followed by a breathy laugh. It was a familiar type of smile. He had honed it to perfection. Almost no one could tell it was fake.

“I should get going, Leon is gonna kill me!” he said, trying to sound as cheerful as he always had. The grip on the desk by his side tightened. It was getting harder and harder to pretend.

He saw Riku open his mouth. If he tried, Sora could already hear the questions he would ask. Questions that Sora wasn’t sure he had an answer to. And if he did, he didn’t want to reply.

He had been selfish enough already.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the desk, quickly running towards the door. He stumbled a bit as he passed Riku, but his best friend was so startled he barely noticed.

With that, Sora was out of the room. He walked as slowly as he could, making sure to support himself with the walls of the corridors. He wandered across the halls until he reached Ventus’ room. The door was heavier than he recalled. But it was probably just him being weak as always.

Too weak to be King. Too weak to keep his friends.

He threw himself to the sheets, wishing sleep would just come again.

* * *

Sora’s eyes drifted from the garden to the forest. His hands were holding a pair of red roses and the familiar weight of them in his hands felt almost like a burnt. He wiped away his tears, feeling the ache in his cheek grow with every second that went by.

Leon had been mad.

He had disappeared from the infirmary and ran to Ventus’ room. They all had been worried. They wanted the doctor to do more check-ups to ensure everything was okay.

In a fit of anger, as Sora ignored him once again, Leon had hit him.

_‘You can’t keep running away to your brother’s room every time something bad happens! You’re gonna be the king!’ _

The words echoed like a stone hitting glass walls. Resonating, crying, dancing in his mind as the only constant he ever had. He never asked to be a King. He was never supposed to be anything other than the goofy young prince that no one took seriously.

He wasn’t good enough to be a king either way. They should have chosen someone else. Ventus should have stayed.

Teardrops fell to the petals of the roses he held. They were so pretty, all covered in morning dew and shining like they were made of crystals.

Their meaning flashed through his mind, making him smile ever so softly. They really did need gardenias by their side…

A quick glance towards the woods. Sora wondered for a second if he ought to do it. Looking around, there was no one there. Riku’s patrol was somewhere else, and Leon was busy arranging Kairi’s arrival. It’s not like anyone would miss him for a few minutes, right?

Riku was going to be so angry when he found out what he did…But then again, and angry Riku sounded better than a Riku who wouldn’t even look at him. Just the thought of the later made fresh tears come to Sora’s face. He quickly wiped them away.

With slow steps, he reached for the woods.

They were far colder and more intimidating than he remembered. It was probably because back then, he would run through these same trees with Riku by his hand. Promising he would chase away the monster. The laughter of both was like a calming spell, making Sora believe that, perhaps, they weren’t quite as scary as he had initially thought.

Now, however, they seemed infinite and terrifying. That didn’t make him stop. He continued to push forward, never caring for the uneasiness in his heart. Going through the clearance of flowers, and the small mushrooms that grew beneath the leaves, Sora reached for that place. Where the gardenias grew.

A small bush covered in thick green leaves and a few white flowers blossoming like stars in the sky. It was almost like staring at a painting. Beautiful and silent, almost as if waiting for him to come. Sora reached out for them, slowly plucking them from the stem.

He took a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent. Memories came flooding back. Of a time when things were simpler. When Riku would look at him. When he wasn’t a knight. When Sora wasn’t the future king.

They were just kids, playing in the woods.

A branch snapping.

Sora’s eyes widened. Leon. Riku. Aqua. All three options terrified him.

He turned around, just to find a hooded figure.

Sora jumped backward, mind racing as the hooded figure stepped forward.

“Are you…” the hooded figured said. Hesitant, voice unsure. “…the prince?”

Sora nodded ever so slightly. The glint of a dagger shone underneath what little sun the trees would let through the leaves. All color drained from Sora’s face, and coldness invaded his body. He then did the only thing that came to his mind.

Kick the guy and start running.

It was a miracle it had worked, and he had to thank Leon for the quick classes on self-defense.

His feet tried to take him back to the palace, but the woods were devoid of light. He could barely see, and he had wandered so much off the path he couldn’t find his way back home. After a while of running in circles, Sora realized he was far from the castle.

Far, far away.

He was lost. Without knowing what to do, he dropped to the ground. He stared at the wide-open sky, bringing his legs close to his chest. The tree trunk nearby served as shelter, as he curled up beneath it.

It was okay. Riku would come to find him. Just like he did before.

That part of him hadn’t changed yet…

Right?

* * *

Kairi stepped inside the palace, as she was guided to her room. Her time in the Destiny kingdom was always her favorite. Being able to spend time with her friends, talking to Sora and teasing Riku was the best. It filled her evenings with happiness unbound, and laughter that had no match.

But she knew, since the moment she stepped into the castle that something wasn’t quite right.

For starters, Sora wasn’t there to greet her. He always came rushing down the halls, ready to tackle her into the ground for being late. Always dragging her to the garden, so he could talk her ear off about how much of a jerk Riku was being lately.

But not? It was dead silence. In fact, she had actually managed to reach her room, set her things down, and go to the castle’s library, without bumping into Sora even once. In all honesty, it had her worried.

“The princess of light is here, I see,” Riku spoke, as Kairi looked around the library. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I don’t know where Sora is,” Kairi replied with a frown.

She continued to search for him in between the books. Although he didn’t look like it, she had grown used to finding Sora in the library. Probably even more than the garden. These days he wanted so badly to live up to the expectations set on him that he tried to re-read all those heavy books on his own. Always trying to memorize stuff and trying his best to be fit a king.

Yet, there was no trace of him today.

“I saw him in the garden a few minutes ago. Probably trying to finish up your bouquet,” Riku said.

"That sounds strange," Kairi said, crossing her arms over he chest. "Why would he be making me a bouquet at this hour?"

“That may be my fault. I should apologize," Riku said. "I didn't let him go get the flowers he promised.”

Kairi flinched, brows closing in as she turned around.

“Promise?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. “What promise?”

Riku pointed at a beautiful vase filled with roses. They were all red, adorning the table in which Sora usually sat.

“He said you asked for it,” Riku said. His eyebrows were raised, confused. "The bouquet..."

Kairi reached out to touch them. The book of flower meanings was still by its side. Yeah, it was definitely Sora who had picked them. There were thorns still on them. Only he was careless enough to leave them.

But.

“I didn’t ask him for a bouquet,” Kairi said, her eyebrows drawing closer together as she blinked. Riku’s eyes widened instantly.

“Then why-,” Riku was about to ask, but it was interrupted by a loud voice that echoed through the halls.

The door got swung open, smacking the walls, making a noise so loud it made Kairi jump backward. Riku’s hand went to grab the sword out of instinct, and he stepped in front of Kairi.

It was Aqua. Her pale face drenched in sweat. Eyes blown wide, filled with absolute terror and her hands were shaking. Kairi knew the words before Aqua even said them. S wondered if Riku did too.

“The prince-!” she said, out of breath, her chest heaving, and about to pass out. “-e prince is gone!”

Riku didn’t say anything for a long minute. Both Aqua and Kairi grew worried over his lack of reply.

“The garden,” Riku blurted out. “He’s in the garden-”

“We searched all over, he’s nowhere to be found,” Aqua was quick to reply. “We need to search for anything within a three-kilometer radius now-”

“Sir Aqua!” a voice called from the halls. “The party found a member of the 13th Guild in the outskirts of the woods!”

“Guild 13?” Aqua asked. Her breath quickened. “Aren’t they-”

“-Assassins,” Riku finished. “Royal assassins.”

Kairi flinched by Riku’s side.

“That means Sora…”

The words weren’t even out of her mouth before Riku was rushing out of the door with Aqua quickly following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get to post last week! it was a rough one! I think I'll switch from a weekly schedule to a chapter every two weeks. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, are you lost?” a voice asked.

Sora looked up from his curled-up position, finding himself face to face with another black hooded figure. In a fit of panic, he squealed and hit the person in the face and ran off to hide behind the tree. 

“Dude! Fuck!” the hooded figure said, taking it off to examine his wounds. “Calm down…I think you gave me a nosebleed…”

“You’re…” Sora began, hesitant. “…not gonna kill me?”

“If I wanted to, I would have when you weren’t looking…Ow!”

“I’m sorry…I’m just a bit over the edge…” Sora confessed, getting nearer to the other. “Hold your nose up.”

The boy did as he was told, and Sora finally took a good look at him. His eyes sparkled when recognized Ventus. Ven! Excitement bubbled up, and the tears of happiness were beginning to well up in the corner of his eyes.

“I’m Roxas by the way,” the boy said after they both realized there was no blood.

Sora’s heart fell. If he squinted, he could see the subtle differences that were hidden from plain sight. Instead of green eyes, he was met with blue ones. And the cheeky grin that he had seen Ventus carry, was muted by a slight frown.

“I’m Sora,” he replied.

“Do you need help to get back home?” Roxas asked.

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but something stopped him. The pain of going back home echoed inside. With what had happened, everyone would be even stricter. They wouldn’t let him even get out into the garden and Riku…

Riku.

Sora shook his head.

“I don’t want to go back home,” he said, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. “…But I’m lost.”

Roxas stared at him for a few seconds, probably weighing what he should do. Sora himself wasn’t sure. Should he stay there until a guard found him? Should he wander around hoping no one would see him or recognize him? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what he wanted. After so long of doing what everyone wanted him to do…

His vision was covered by black.

“Wear it,” Roxas said, and only then did Sora realize it was Roxa’s cloak. “Let’s get you out of the woods before more weirdos come out.”

Sora nodded, putting the cloak on. With slow steps, he followed Roxas, who was probably just a few centimetres taller than him. More or less the size he remembered Ventus being. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel like he was a kid again, following the trail of his brother as they played in the garden. The thought alone was enough to comfort his heart, even as the anxiety around him grew.

Maybe it was best if, for now, he didn’t think about the greater scale of things. About the consequences or the 'should be's. Maybe it was better if he just let himself go, and followed the stranger towards the edge of the woods.

* * *

“We need to launch the search party, **_now_**,” Riku said, slamming the door open. “Why aren’t the knights and guards mobilizing?”

Aqua felt the pain in the voice, the desperation in them, more than anyone in the room. She tried to shoot him a disapproving glance, an attempt to make him calm down. But when their eyes met, she was perplexed to find no remorse. Not even a trace of guilt for raising his voice against the head of the knights. All she could find was an unstoppable rage

Aqua stood there, feeling the questioning gazes of the rest of the knights on her. She wanted to yell back but knew it would be pointless. From a single look, she knew that no matter what she said, Riku couldn’t care _less_.

“Sora is missing!” he yelled again, the echo of his voice loud in her ears. “Why is everyone standing still like nothing's happened?!”

Still, she couldn’t be swayed by emotions. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself.

“There are assassins on the loose, _Riku_,” Aqua replied, hard eyes judging. “We need to protect the king and queen-”

“Then what happens to Sora?!” Riku yelled. “There are assassins out there in the woods, and the prince is _lost_!”

He made a point. Unfortunately. But the castle was in danger, they had to focus their resources to prevent it from _collapsing_ under enemy attack. If the queen and king fell, so would the rest of the kingdom. No crown prince would be of use then. 

“I understand you’re shaken up but-,” Aqua tried to reason. Her hands reached for Riku’s shoulders like she always had during training. It’d always helped him calm down when he wasn’t feeling well.

But instead of lax shoulders and an understanding nod, Aqua was met with a flinch that moved away. Riku swatted her hands away. It took her by surprise, seeing the faint glimmer of the child she’d trained, suddenly looking at her with such scalding hate.

“You’re leaving him?” he said. His voice remained strong, unquivering, but there was disbelief laced in it. Aqua’s heart squeezed in her chest, the slightest drops of guilt forming inside. “Again?”

“We have duties, Riku,” she replied, bringing her hands back to her chest. “We can’t just throw everything away. We need to secure the castle, the king and queen…”

Riku’s hands went to grip the pommel of his sword as tightly as he could. The way his eyes were crying out, had Aqua fighting back the uneasiness. For a second, she thought Riku would unsheathe his sword. Point at her.

He didn’t. Instead, he turned around.

“…I’m leaving.”

“You can’t leave!” Aqua exclaimed. “You’re a royal knight! Our best one! Your duty is right here, by the crown’s side-!”

“My duty is with Sora,” Riku replied. “I didn’t become a knight for a crown. Prince or no prince, crown or no crown, Sora needs me! And if he’s in danger, I **_will_** be there.”

Aqua was about to say something. Protest again. Because this was a severe lack of discipline that she _shouldn’t_ be allowed by a knight with such a status.

But she knew. Riku’s desperation to make sure Sora was safe, was stronger than anything she could say. If she wanted to, she could force him to stay and talk his ear off until she had no more words, but would it even work? Could she even make him change his mind when he was so set on doing something?

She sighed. Her glare glowed red.

“Don’t. Come back here-,” she said. “-Unless you’ve found him.”

“I won’t,” he replied. “You have my word.”

And with that, he was gone from the room.

After letting out a shaky breath, she turned towards the rest of the knights.

“What are you staring at!? Get in position! I want a guard in every entrance in the palace, and our most capable knights by the King’s side! We’re not letting that wretched guild touch our kingdom!”

* * *

Riku rushed through the woods on the horse’s back. Anger burnt in his throat, scorching it until it was raw, and he could himself scream in silent hues. Anger towards Aqua; Anger towards the Kingdom. Boiling rage at himself.

Towards everything and anything that could cross his way.

How had this happened?

How had he allowed this to happen?

The words from Aqua continued to ring in his ears as the galloping of the horse through the forest continued on.

_‘We have duties,’_ her voice cold. The true mark of the head of knights. ‘_The kingdom comes first.’_

But Riku didn’t care about the kingdom. Never had and never could, unless it was one where Sora was safe.

And as he searched through the foliage of the forest he’d once explored with the prince; he felt the anger continue up. In part, towards the kingdom that had turned its back on _Sora_. The prince who’d studied himself sick to become better, the kid who’d lost his brother, the boy whose smile was the kindest type of light-…

But, overall, Riku felt anger at himself.

It was a knight’s duty to protect the kingdom, sure.

But Riku hadn’t become a knight for a kingdom. Nor a crown. It had been a means to an end. A steppingstone.

Who cared about a title? Who cared about a kingdom?

To Riku, protecting Sora was something far bigger than duty. Far bigger than a sword to the shoulder. Even the oath of a knight seemed to be a too light commitment.

Because to Riku Sora was not a prince, nor a king. He wasn’t someone to protect simply because someone told him he _should_.

Sora was his best friend.

The one who’d play hide and seek with him in the palace, the one to make him laugh when the nights felt too dark.

In his search to find the strength to protect his light, he’d lost sight of it.

Without even realizing it, he’d pushed Sora away. Treating him like a _thing_ to be protected, instead of a person. His _friend_.

Who was still in pain, clinging to the memory of his brother. Who had just wanted to search for gardenias in the woods. And because Riku had been too blind to see, he had dismissed Sora’s feelings.

It was his fault that Sora was nowhere to be found. It was his fault his best friend - his light, the only person who’d ever made him truly laugh – had vanished into thin air.

With frivolous determination, Riku began speeding up. No matter how long it took, no matter how much it pained him. He wouldn’t be leaving Sora behind.

Not again. Not ever.

* * *

It wasn’t until two weeks later that Aqua finally decided to investigate deep into the forest. She hadn’t been confident enough to leave the palace until she was a hundred per cent sure that there was no nearby danger. And even then, as she neared the gates that lead to the woods, her mind couldn’t help but worry for the castle.

But now, with the immediate threat of the guild out of the way, Aqua had to focus on searching for the prince. Although, she highly doubted she’d find anything.

After all, Riku had yet to return.

She swallowed down the guilt, an attempt to erase the thoughts in her mind. They haunted her because her fears were justified. If Riku hadn’t come back home, it meant that the safety of the prince had been in much greater danger than she’d originally thought. That her lack of worry for the crown prince had been a fatal flaw.

“It’s alright, sir,” a knight spoke. “Maybe Riku got lost. The prince can’t be far away.”

Oh, but she knew Riku hadn’t gotten lost. The boy knew these woods like the back of his hand, and his determination to find Sora burnt brighter than anything she’d seen before. More than anything, she was relying on him to bring back the prince. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft rustling. She quickly shushed the three guards that had accompanied her and drew out her sword. With slow movements and quiet pace, she neared the bushes, ready to fight.

When she moved forward, Aqua was met with a pair of blue eyes welled up in tears.

It was a girl.

She was quick to try and run away, blonde hair swaying in the air. But just as Aqua was going to tell her to come back, from the bushes came another figure.

In a black hood.

“Naminé come back here!” the man behind the hood cried. Aqua used her sword to block his path, and the dagger he was wielding.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Aqua said, pushing back. The man stumbled backwards, as Aqua readied herself for the battle. “But you and me? We ought to have a quick talk.”

They clashed blades, with Aqua easily gaining the upper hand. Her brows furrowed, unsure of why the fight was going so easy.

“Wait, wait!” the man began saying. His stance was only defensive, which made Aqua narrow her eyes. “I’m not here to fight!”

“What did you do to the prince!?” Aqua cried, moving her sword to stab the man on the side. But it never connected. The man had moved, simply letting her sword go through. That alone should have been a deadly mistake, but she was still standing.

“The prince? I didn’t touch him!” he said.

“Liar!” she cried. Again, he evaded her moves but made no attempt to attack.

“I came to ask for help!” the man said.

That was when Aqua faltered. But even as she did, there was no immediate consequence. No pull under the rug, or an attempt to hurt her while she had her guard down. So, reluctantly, she began lowering her sword.

“…Speak,” she said.

“The girl,” the man huffed out. “The girl was kidnapped from a kingdom. I don’t care to know which. But she was held captive by the guild.”

Aqua turned to the girl. Her eyes were fixated on Aqua’s, full of confusion and worry. The marks on her writs and the bruises on her neck were proof that she’d gone through hardships. Despite herself, Aqua sheathed her sword.

“Naminé, right?” Aqua asked. The girl nodded. She then turned to the hooded man. “Are you returning her?”

“I promised I’d help her,” the man replied. “Besides, I’m searching for someone too.”

“Who?”

“A friend,” the man said. “He was also in the guild but managed to get away. I want to see him again.”

“And why would you think the kingdom would help a murderous assassin like you?” Aqua asked.

“Because if you do,” he breathed out. “I’ll help you find the prince.”

Aqua gripped the pommel of her sword. Her eyes turned to the lady who was shaking in her place, scared and alone.

Protocol dictated her to kill the man and the girl. They were liabilities to the kingdom, a possible intrusion. Even a trap, set by the guild.

But as she stared at the girl, Riku’s image flashed through.

_My duty is with Sora._

What had she become a knight for? To protect Ventus? The crown? The kingdom?

No.

She’d become a knight to help others. To help those who needed her, those who didn’t have strength. The kingdom wasn’t that. The crown was a symbol of the people, but…

In times like this, serving the kingdom and helping others was so different.

She sighed.

“You’re a threat to the crown, I should you kill you,” Aqua spoke. The man and the girl stiffed.

“Please, don’t hurt Axel-,” she began but Aqua interrupted.

“-But. I will believe you,” she finished. “I won’t help you. But go. That’s all I can offer.”

“What about Naminé?” the man asked.

“I’ll take her to palace,” Aqua replied. She offered the girl a kind smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

Aqua had forgotten about a lot of things as she’d dedicated her life for knighthood. And ever since she lost Ven, she’d forgotten even more. Like the joy of a summer afternoon filled with laughter, and the enchanted feeling of a chat that had no meaning. But the thing she’d forgotten more than anything was…

“Thank you, ms knight,” she said. Her smile grew, suddenly illuminating Aqua’s path as if there was a fire in her heart.

…light.

* * *

Riku was covered in wounds and ready to pass out. His body was weak from blood loss, and the world seemed to close in with every second. Fighting the man in the black hood that had appeared through the woods had been a bad idea, he knew. But he had been desperate to find Sora. No matter where he looked, not a single trace from the boy seemed to appear. At the sight of the black hood, he had lost his composure, immediately going into the defensive.

And when the man mentioned that he ‘_needed to find the prince’_, Riku’s mind had red. In an impulsive moment, he attacked the man. He forgot everything he’d fought so hard to learn and got stabbed in the side without a moment’s notice.

Riku was lucky he managed to crawl away. Now he rested against a tree, pressing down the wound, in hopes it would help stop the blood loss. He couldn’t pass out. If he did, that would only make him easy prey.

He couldn’t die. Sora was still missing. Sora still _needed_ him.

And Riku still needed him.

But his vision was getting blurrier, hazing away the details of the forest until all he could see was a stain of green. Riku struggled to focus his vision.

‘_Stay awake,_’ he repeated in his mind. Heavy breathing escaped him. _‘Stay-…’_

“Kid!” a voice from the forest. It sounded vaguely familiar. “Hey! Wake up! What happened!?”

“The prince…” Riku managed to slur out. He felt dizzy, ready to puke. He remembered Aqua’s words. “I need…To find the prince…”

‘_Whenever things get tough_,’ her silhouette against the sun, the fountain still running by his side. Sora’s laugh so far away, yet so close it burnt. ‘_Just remember that. Remember why you wanted to become a knight in the first place, and you’ll pull through. I believe in you_.’

“I have to help him,” he repeated. This time, he reached for the man’s hand. All he could see was a blur of brown. He cursed, wishing he didn’t need to rely on someone else. But right now- “I _have_ to save him.”

With that, he passed out.

* * *

He woke up with a pounding in his head. A splitting headache that wouldn’t go away, and a pair of shouts that only made it worse.

“How could you bring him here!?” a voice yelled.

“He was injured!” another said. “I couldn’t leave him there!”

Riku got up, hissing lowly as the pain in his abdomen grew. His hands went to touch the bandages, and he was surprised to find they were properly applied. He lifted his head, searching for the closest door.

“He’s wearing the royal emblem!” the voice grew agitated. “He _told_ you what he’s searching for, aren’t you worried!?”

“We could explain-?”

Without losing a moment, he staggered up. However, before he could take more than three steps he was overcome with pain in his head. He stumbled against a table and the loud noise startled the couple.

“He’s up!” the voice cried, and Riku managed to see a blur scurry behind the other. “Terra!”

“Move,” Riku said, his eyes focused a bit on the two people standing before him. A large man and a smaller one. Riku shook his head.

“I won’t,” the larger man said, hiding the smaller one behind his frame. Riku frowned in confusion. “If you wanna take him, you’ll have to fight me.”

“I meant _move from the door,_” Riku said. “I need to go.”

“What?” the smaller one said. Riku’s eyes were finally focusing. “Aren’t you…here for me?”

“Why would I be here for _you_?” Riku asked, exasperated. 

His eyes narrowed; the image came together. For a second, he saw Sora. His cheery smile, brown locks against chubby cheeks. Riku almost gasped. But the image soon cleared out, showing him a face that felt familiar, yet so distant.

“Wait a minute,” the blond boy said, his frown deepened. “I _know_ you.”

“You do?” the larger man asked.

The boy blinked. And then smiled. The smile made his entire complexion and face do 180, and Riku finally realized who this person was.

“You’re Sora’s friend!” the boy exclaimed. “The little boy! Terra! The little boy who always played with Sora in the gard-!”

_Ventus_.

Without missing a beat, Riku slapped him in the face.

“Ow!” Ventus cried, rubbing his cheek. His eyes were welling up with tears, and Riku snapped into reality. “What was that for?!”

“Sorry, I-,” Riku tried his best to find an excuse._ ‘A-and when Ventus co-comes back, I’ll beat his ass for making you cry-!’_. He sighed. “-Needed to make sure.”

“Ventus, are you okay?” the man asked, kneeling by Ventus side to check his swollen cheek.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Ventus mumbled out.

Riku shook his head and reached for the door.

“Wait! You’re not gonna tell on me, are you?” Ventus asked before Riku could turn the knob. “Are you going to force me to go back?”

Riku let out an exasperated sigh

“I don’t care about _anything_ that happens to you,” Riku said, feeling the frustration in his throat. “I just want to find Sora-”

“Sora?” Ventus asked, his voice suddenly dropping. “W-wait, what happened to my brother?!”

“Oh, _now_ you’re worried,” Riku’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He couldn’t help it. His hands were trembling. The desperation, anger and loneliness he let couldn’t stop. “Not years ago when you left him alone!?”

“What do you mean alone?” Ventus asked, stepping forward. “He wasn’t alone!”

“He lost his brother!” Riku cried.

“He still had _you_!” Ventus yelled.

Riku felt all the anger suddenly dissipate. His hands continued to tremble, but he was acutely aware of how _empty_ everything felt.

“I also lost my family… my friends, my home! But I knew everything I was going to be alright because I wasn’t alone.” Ventus hand reached for Terra’s hand, the older man squeezed it back, a shy smile on his face. “And I knew Sora wouldn’t be lonely either. Because he had you, Leon, Kairi, even Aqua!… And as long as he had a friend, he’d be _fine_.”

“I wasn’t enough,” Riku said, dry throat scorching his chest. “I was a failure as a knight. I couldn’t protect him-!”

“Knight? Protect?” Ventus asked. He was so perplexed by Riku’s words that he began rapidly blinking. “I meant a friend! Someone to hug him when he’s scared, and someone who’d let him cry in his shoulder. He didn’t need to be protected! Sora’s strong! All he’s ever needed is someone to laugh _with_.”

Riku couldn’t find the words to reply to that. The sudden realization hit him. That all this time, perhaps he hadn’t been _protecting_ Sora. At least, not from what was _really_ hurting him.

_‘Riku!’_

Riku had trained so hard to have the strength to protect Sora from anything outside the castle that could hurt him.

_‘Do you remember the gardenias we saw when we were kids?’_

All those times Sora’d been crying in the palace…

_“I’d love to see them again.”_

What exactly had he been crying about…?

“I need to find him,” was all he said.

“You are not going to find him if you’re beaten half-dead,” Ventus pointed out. “Get back to bed, I’ll heal you up.”

“Wha-, no! I have to hurry and find him-!” Riku exclaimed.

“Of course, you will. I’ll make sure of it,” Ventus said. His demeanour changed, a serious expression on his face. It was almost impossible to recognize him from the cheerful prince he’d seen back in the palace. “Whoever touched my little brother _will_ pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big brother ventus rights. 
> 
> Fun Fact! When i started writing this, i was in the KH fandom for abt a month?? And i kept reading really old fics. This lead me to believe that Leon was, in fact, an original KH character and that they made him Sora's guardian for some canon reason. It wasn't until a few months back when I was told he was a FF character and I was very embarrassed abt it. 
> 
> anyways, people thought i was gonna give up on this fic- and they were totally right. but a friend of mine found the fic for some unknown reason and really liked it. so i guessed that the least i could do was update it and /try/ to finish the fic. after all, there's only two more chapters left. 
> 
> so y'all can thank Lina for reviving this fic. 
> 
> also if anyone has complains abt aqua and namine being together: you can't say i didnt warn you.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has no right being as long as it is. i just wanted to write a cute fic of riku being soras knight but my outline is like "Nope, this is gonna be longer than that."
> 
> Ahh~ this took ages...i was just having a great time writing some scenes. this is a bit of a project before i get the hang of the characters completely! It's not my best work yet, but i hope i'll become better as the time goes by! 
> 
> But i guess the ships that are here won't be for anyone...so i'd really appreciate if people didn't send hate here or to other platforms. i /will/ delete the comments, and block, so save yourself the embarrassment.


End file.
